Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend
by Imahica
Summary: Everyone's obsessed with this TV show called The Walking Dead and Emyli, a plain and clueless girl, tries to join the bandwagon and orders a TWD merchandise called Android Lover, Model: Glenn Rhee. To Emyli's surprise it's Daryl Dixon who arrives at her doorsteps—looking very real and not at all artificial. AU, Caution: possible smut content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Zombie Show Phenomenon

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Summary: **Everyone's obsessed with this TV show called The Walking Dead and Emyli, a plain and clueless girl, tries to join the bandwagon and orders a TWD merchandise called Android Lover, Model: Glenn Rhee. To Emyli's surprise it's Daryl Dixon who arrives at her doorsteps—looking very real and not at all artificial.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I was downloading games for my tablet when I came up with this story idea. For some reasons, I playfully tried to look for a virtual boyfriend app. I found anime looking/characters being used as subjects for this kind of apps, then I told myself, "I want a virtual Daryl boyfriend!" I couldn't find one and that's when I decided to just write a story about having Daryl as an "artificial" boyfriend. Then, I also remembered that there's a manga (that I haven't read) with same/similar story idea: Absolute Boyfriend.

So yeah, the idea is not original, it's similar to Yuu Watase's manga. Daryl belongs to AMC and TWD belongs to whoever legally owns it. This is just written for pure fun. Please don't flame me. **But do let me know what you think. ***wink wink

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Zombie Show Phenomenon**

* * *

Everyone's obsessed with the zombie show, but I couldn't care less.

I'm Emyli; at twenty-three, people mistake me for sixteen or seventeen. I think it's because I'm small—barely reaching the five-three mark with long, straight, black hair and bangs framing my tiny face. I work for a local theater as costume maker and designer and my workmates call me the Ice Queen—for being cold and stoic. I don't know what's wrong with being quiet. I keep my two cents to myself but then they would always try to get me to speak up. And when I do, they'd hate me for being blunt.

Anyway, since there's no way for me to cover my ears and eyes, I had to watch and listen to my co-workers talk animatedly about this zombie show. They're crazy about this particular character named Daryl. They would exchange sexual fantasies about this crude, fictional character and I had to listen while I sew dresses and suits. It was fine by me. It's good entertainment, really. Quite amusing. One day, Anna showed me a life-size hologram image of their zombie show hero and tried to elicit a response from me. I just stared at it and said, "He's scruffy." Ever since then, they left me back to being a non-responsive bystander.

The zombie fans of our group theater started buying the much-awaited, newly-released zombie show products over the internet during the mid-season 3 break. Huge packages arrived containing the usual fan stuffs like: android boyfriends (each of my female workmates has the Daryl Dixon model) and life-size replicas of zombies. (One of them bought this zombie girl named Anna or Hannah and they tried to pull a prank on me with it. I spent the night in the dressing room to finish a set of costumes and when I opened the cabinet, a half-eaten human, complete with dangling intestines and spine, was groaning and trying to reach me with rotten hands. I had paused and stared at it, contemplating if I should kick it on the face or if I should just close the door and let it be. My workmates hiding behind the pile of costumes were disappointed and mad at me for not giving them the reaction they wanted to see). Aside from those, peculiar little things were also delivered like: action figures, shirts and cups and saucers with zombie show characters printed on them.

"Things are getting weirder," Daniel, the bespectacled assistant script writer had whispered to me as we watched our workmates claim their packages. He too, apparently was not watching the show. I stared at him blankly, not believing that this usually quiet and elusive person just talked to me—the most uncaring person.

I just shrugged, "whatever floats their boat," I muttered and walked away.

The zombie show merchandise bought by my workmates shouldn't have bothered me until they started keeping the pack of Daryls inside the walk-in closet (where I primarily work)—whenever the Daryls are charging or if they're becoming too restless for not seeing squirrels. It's kind of annoying having five or six androids of the same model roaming around while I work, scowling and marauding. (One time, a Daryl ripped the sleeves of a freshly sewn shirt and put it on without asking permission). I actually didn't have any idea why they even bothered to buy a Daryl model for their mechanical boyfriend—he's not anywhere near boyfriend material.

Things got worst when the packages containing crossbow replicas arrived. The girls immediately gave these to their Daryl androids. Now I have to evade arrows, I thought to myself back then. I learned to stay still as a totem pole while I stitch and patch costumes as the Daryl rascals like to shoot at whatever's moving.

One day I went home very tired from babysitting the pack of mechanical rednecks.

"Are you aware of this zombie show-?"

"The Walking Dead?" Kate, my younger sister completed for me as she drank her orange juice. She doesn't look like me: She's tall and very pretty, with wavy brown hair. I nodded. "Yeah. The team made me watch a couple of episodes."

"Well?" I urged her to continue.

"It was okay," Kate said thinking and remembering. "I'd watch more episodes if I could."

We don't have a television at home. When I'm not working, I draw. Kate is in college and a baseball player; when she has spare time, she sleeps for long hours. Our retired Navy soldier dad usually hunts in the woods at the back of our house. As a family, we go outdoors whenever we have mutual free time. So, really, no time and no need for a television. In the age of robots and virtual reality, our family is backwards like that.

"Do your team mates also have Daryl androids?" I asked. Kate eyed me suspiciously; I sure sounded uninterested with my flat tone of voice but she's not used with me being inquisitive.

"Yeah…" she replied nonchalantly. "Those lots lose their temper every ten minutes it has driven the coach crazy. She banned bringing Daryl boyfriends weeks ago. Imagine if they bought the Shane model instead…that'll be crazier. Or Ed! It's unbelievable that model even made it to the market."

"Right," I muttered. "My female workmates leave their androids in the closet where I work. The Daryls keep on calling me girlie…always with a scowl on their faces." I paused. "Ï wonder why that rogue is so popular."

Kate chuckled. "He could be charming," she said. I stared blankly at her, not believing.

"Charming?" I repeated. "To his squirrels, maybe."

Kate laughed again. I didn't know that the joke was on me as a few days after, I found myself ordering my own The Walking Dead android boyfriend.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **What convinces Emyli to get an android lover...


	2. Chapter 2 - Ordering Period

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **The Walking Dead is a phenomenal hit and Emyli is one of the few people who haven't watched the show. Her female workmates are obsessed with Daryl Dixon and each of them even has an android lover of his model. How these women were smitten by the ragged, redneck was a mystery to her.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Ordering Period**

* * *

If I'd try to recall the reason why I decided to get an android lover, I'd say it was probably because of Lea and Andrew.

I wasn't new to pulling all-nighters. I'm the kind of person who wants to do things alone especially when it comes to my job which is making costumes. Deadlines and volume of things to do won't matter; I don't want other people trying to help and only ending up needing my help to finish their share of task. So that night, I stayed in the walk-in closet to turn a mountain of cloth to gowns and suits.

The clock read midnight when I heard crashing sounds coming from the other side of the stage—just when I thought I could work peacefully with the pack of Daryls gone.

I sighed. I continued hand-sewing the collar of a shirt—sewing lasers never do a clean job. I ignored the noise coming from the other side of the closed door. Until the groans and rasping began.

I put the shirt and needle down and walked towards the door. When I opened it, I saw the auditorium full of loitering zombies.

So this is another prank from them, I thought unimpressed. It took me several steps to reach the first walking corpse. It was a guy without lips and teeth; his tongue flapping in front of his rotting face. I kicked it square in the chest. It fell down then tried to get up but I put my sneakers on top of him and pinned him down.

"Now where's your switch?" I quietly muttered as I search the zombie replica's head and neck.

I couldn't find it. And the corpse squirmed and tried to grab me with both his arms.

The other zombies were getting closer, encircling and trapping me. I thought I had no choice and decided to crash the head of the corpse beneath my feet not caring how much it had cost. But before I could do that, I heard a scream across the auditorium.

"Emyli! Emyli is that you!?" It was a cry of someone in distress. "Help me!"

My eyes scanned the area. Lea, our lead actress was across, meters away with zombies swarming her.

I had to remove my shoe on the zombie's chest to kick another one getting nearer.

"How do you turn these off?" I shouted.

"At their nape!"she shrieked. "There's a button there. Hurry!"

"Why can't you just turn these strutters off?" I muttered as I effortlessly stepped on the zombie again and push the button at the back of his neck. It instantly stopped squirming. I made my way towards Lea and did the same to the replicas I met on my way.

"Lea!?"

My eyes found Andrew and another guy coming from the last row of seats, running towards Lea—pushing and kicking the replicas away. Andrew is our fight and dance director; he looks more like a high school delinquent than anything else—Lea's cousin. The other guy, I didn't know. He looked Asian, though.

I stopped rushing to help; Lea already had all the help she needed courtesy of these boys. I watched them took the zombies down and protected Lea from the herd: Andrew flawlessly targeted the back of the replicas' nape while the other guy hammered the heads of the zombies.

"No, no, just press the button!" said Andrew.

I did the same thing to the replicas that came close to me.

When finally every single zombie had been taken down, I turned around to go back to the closet.

"What the hell happened here!? We left you for a second and this!?," I heard Andrew scolded Lea.

I didn't have any doubt that she accidentally set off all of these strutters to life. Lea's clumsy whenever she's off-stage. But on-stage, she becomes a beast if needed. A graceful nymph if needed. The theater is in love with her.

I was already a few steps away from the door when someone said, "hey!"

I stopped and turned around. It was the other guy with Andrew. I stared at him blankly.

"I-I just wanna thank you," he said, curling the end of his lips to a smile. "For helping Lea."

I shrugged. "I didn't do much."

"Well, still…thank you." He extended his hand. "I'm Glenn."

I looked at his hand and didn't know how to react. I looked at his face again: bright and friendly with small, sincere eyes. Lea's boyfriend? I asked inside my head. Organic or mechanical? I didn't know even after I shook his hand.

I told him my name.

"Glenn!"

Lea called. She and Andrew were walking towards us.

"Thank you, Emyli," Lea said, smiling her white and pretty smile. Her red hair tied in a bun all dishevelled and messy and she still looked pretty.

I just nodded and then asked, "would you need help taking them back to the locker?"

"Oh no," Glenn was quick. "We have disturbed you long enough. We'll take care of this."

Organic. I decided. He was too nice to be like the pack of Daryls in the closet.

"He's right," Lea agreed. "We'll take care of this," she turned to her cousin. "Andrew, can you walk Emyli home?"

"No need," I said promptly but Andrew's sharp eyes caught me in an instant. "I still have stuffs to finish."

Andrew unfolded his arms and walked towards me with a sneer on his face.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," he said cockily like giving an order. He's so much taller than me; he's muscular but lean. His jet-black hair unruly and spiky. His earring on the right ear gleamed when caught by lights.

I didn't budge but I also didn't want to argue with him. I realized that I'm tired already.

"I'll just get my things," I told him then turned around.

"I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

Our house is just a few blocks from the theater. Andrew walked a few steps behind me with both hands in his pockets.

"What do you think of them?" he suddenly asked in a low voice. I knew what he was referring to.

"I thought they're all jackasses until I met Glenn," I told him coolly, not looking back.

I heard him laughed. "Yeah, I remember now," he said, "the rednecks are kept in your closet."

"Right."

We were silent for a few seconds; only our footsteps could be heard. I stopped in front of our house; a single light from the lamp post was shining for the entire street. I began to go for the door but Andrew spoke again.

"Are you considering getting one as well?"

I paused and turned around to face him.

"No," I said with finality.

Andrew sneered. "So you're gonna go to the ball alone."

"You don't think a non-mechanical guy will ask me out?"

He shrugged. "An Ice Queen like you? Nope," he said confidently. "And I think you're gonna bore your date to death."

I pursed my lips and folded my arms in front of me.

A lot of people from the theater hate Andrew for being full of himself. But everyone knows how good and serious he is for the work he does and they respect him for that.

I think he's involved in an underground fighting arena, judging by how he looked sometimes—with bruises and cuts on his neck and the sides of his face, perhaps also under his long sleeves. I don't know to whom but I think he's trying to prove himself and it's a struggle he lives with every day. He's cruel and mean to people around him for a reason—I'm just not sure what it is.

"Then I'll just stay in the house on that night," I told him.

Andrew nodded. "So you're working your ass off for a pile of clothes the group is gonna wear for the ball but you aren't coming yourself."

"That, rather than killing my date," I said nonchalantly. "I'm an Ice Queen, you know."

Andrew laughed again. "Just get an android. That Glenn seems to suit you just fine," he said then turned his back, throwing his black bag over his shoulder. He started walking away. "Or I'll be glad to take you out if you'll wear the blue dress I saw in the corner of the closet the other day." He raised his arm without looking back and waved his hand as if saluting.

I just stared at him walking away, unbelieving.

* * *

Dad and Kate were already sleeping inside their rooms. I sat on my bed and looked at my electronic canvass. I was not planning to paint anything. I was thinking of something peculiar. Something I hadn't thought of before.

The whole theatre group is to attend a gathering ball of all theatre groups in Maine. . I _did_ intend to wear the blue dress and I planned on going alone. But after what happened, I was thinking of Glenn and his warm smile.

It never crossed my mind that I would want an android for myself. As I have already mentioned, our family is traditional. Besides, android lover fads come and go. People dispose these poor robots once new TV show or movie merchandise comes out. I don't wanna be like someone who do that, never mind that these "boyfriends" do not actually have real feelings.

I haven't had any romantic relationships with another person...and thinking about it, I wouldn't mind if my first boyfriend will be an android. People will be shocked, I know, they wouldn't expect me, the Ice Queen to be joining the bandwagon and walking around with a mechanical boyfriend. Even Kate would flip. Dad would just shrug. But just like how it had always been, I wouldn't care about what people will think or say.

Before I knew it, I was navigating the internet using my e-Canvass. I went to The Walking Dead website and tapped Glenn's image under android lover merchandise.

Then I tapped the "buy" button.

I wasn't able to sleep that night. I went for my bundle of cloth and started making a white tuxedo for Glenn.

We're gonna go together to the ball.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: A lover is delivered.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

Aww, thank you so much, guys, for your warm welcome. I'm really enjoying writing this and I can't wait to get to the really good stuffs :)

I'd like to take this opportunity in thanking these awesome readers who **followed _Daryl, My Artificial_ _Boyfriend_**:

**kakasaku hatake, alchemy's homunculi, HipsterCoyote**

A big thanks as well to the marvelous readers who **favorite-d** this fic:

**alchemy's homunculi, HipsterCoyote**

And a bear hug and kisses to those who left a **review:**

**Rhanon Brodie:** Yes! yes! Hang on there, we'll surely get to the good stuffs :)

**alchemy's homunculi:** no problem, I'll continue this as I enjoy writing it. I also wish I have a Daryl android (cause we can't get Norman for everyone so might as well make do with android Daryls, hehe). We'll meet other models along the way, just you wait :)

Thanks again! Next chapter on Saturday or Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waiting Time

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Emyli recalled how she decided to get an android lover. It was because of Lea, who accidentally tripped off all of their co-workers' zombie replicas leading to Emyli meeting Lea's android Lover, Glenn and Andrew who, after walking Emyli home, teased her about going to the ball alone. That night, Emyli ordered an artificial boyfriend model Glenn Rhee.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Waiting Time**

* * *

I heard from them before that the hardest part was the waiting time. If that was true, then I was in no trouble for I was patient. I could wait.

The website said it will take around three weeks before they could ship Glenn and three days for him to arrive—just in time for the ball happening a month from now. I didn't tell anyone about the purchase, not even Kate. I went to work and sewed costumes and ball gowns and suits just like the usual and went home, drew and sewed some more.

I was working on Glenn's white tuxedo for the ball. I have always thought a guy in white formal attire looks like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Like a wild beast prodding inside an angel's garb creating an illusion of a gentler and subdued man. But with Glenn…I thought him in a white tuxedo would be about speaking the truth of his kindness and innocence.

A week after I placed my order, I started watching The Walking Dead on my e-Canvass. It was like deja vu when I saw the half-eaten zombie Hanna. It was then that I discovered Daryl's connection with the squirrels and why an Ed android lover model should have been banned. And then learning that Glenn was not only nice but also smart and brave justified my purchase and for the first time, I felt a little impatient for his arrival.

Now I sit in front of my e-Canvass placed horizontally on the easel watching The Walking Dead Season 2, Episode 5. Yeah, I know I'm a slow watcher. With just two days before Glenn is shipped, I'm watching Daryl look for Sophia.

Everything is dark outside our house and the black clouds grumble and stir. Dad is away on a hunting trip while Kate is with her group mates finishing a school project. When Daryl falls from the ravine around midnight, it's already raining cats and dogs. After a few minutes I pause the show and stand up. There are stirring sounds from the backyard. As a girl who assists her dad with hunting, my ears can pick up sounds of footsteps and rustling leaves. I can imagine the muddy path from the woods leading to our backdoor and how the noise will sound if someone is walking on it. And right now, there's definitely someone dragging himself towards our house.

I am going to my dad's room to get his old-fashioned shotgun but the noise is getting nearer so I settled with the kitchen knife I found on the counter. I walk toward the door and the rasping behind it begins. I reach for my phone from my pocket to call the police but the faint voice from outside the door stops me.

"Sophia…" it softly calls.

Am I losing too much sleep because of sewing and watching? No. I'm sure of what I am hearing and somehow, I refuse to believe it's just a co-incidence. I go for the door, not losing my grip on the knife. Whoever's behind it is now banging the door with his fists. I turn the knob and pull the door open.

We stare at each other: me with a knife raised and him with an arrow not on his crossbow but held in his hand aiming at me.

When Daryl sees me, a small and seemingly weak girl, his defences go down and his eyes roll in its socket in fatigue; then they close and his body fall forward.

Daryl Dixon all wet and muddy lands on top of me. My back hurts and his weight is pinning me immobile. His chest is on my face, making it hard for me to breathe. I let go of the knife and place my hands on his muscled arms and try to push him off me.

His body rolls; his back meets the floor. Shaking, I stand up and close the door to prevent the strong wind and pouring rain from making further mess of the house. Then I stare at the redneck, motionless and unconscious.

So, humor me: I have heard of early deliveries before: unexpected packages arriving ahead of time. But I assume the merchandise to still be inside their boxes; new and undamaged. This Daryl is a complete wreck. I think there's blood coming from his side.

And besides, I fucking ordered a Glenn Rhee, not another squirrel-hunting, ill-tempered, scruffy Daryl Dixon.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Daryl is given the house rules.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

So how…HOW did a Daryl ended up on Emyli's backyard!?

We'll sort of have an idea how, soon enough.

For now, I'd like to thank these wonderful readers for **following** this story:

_**Goldenfightergirl, Wolflihood, moonquirk**_

And of course, a **BIG THANK YOU** to these awesome readers who left a **review:**

**Maddy: **Haha, yeah, this is indeed an odd story but I'm so glad you found it awesome at the same time. I wish there's really and android Daryl in real-life! I'll order in a heartbeat!

**alchemy's homunculi****:** I think both Daryl and Glenn are loveable. When I'm writing Emyli and she's telling why she liked Glenn, I can't help but get convinced a little. But I'm still a Daryl girl through and through and this is a Daryl fic. Let's wonder for now how Emyli will eventually get smitten by the ragged redneck.

**Goldenfightergirl****:** Hi! I sent you a PM about this and the answer is in the disclaimer as well in chapter 1 I hope you continue reading.

Ok, ok, we're getting there. I can't wait, really. Update on Monday


	4. Chapter 4 - Switch ON

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **While waiting for Glenn's delivery, Emyli had started watching The Walking Dead. One stormy night, just two days before Glenn is delivered, Daryl Dixon, lost and wounded, arrived at her doorsteps.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Switch ON**

* * *

I drag the unconscious redneck by his feet; I pull him to my room. I put him on a sitting position with his back leaning on my bed then I go to the kitchen to clean-up the muddy mess. My mind is browsing through the different possible reasons why a Daryl ended up on our backyard. The most probable answer: this is another prank.

I go back inside my room with a bowl of warm water and wet towel. I make sure my feet will not make noise; the last thing I want is a disoriented, angry hunter-android inside my room. I kneel in front of him and place the bowl of water and towel nearby. He's totally in a bad shape. His face has blood and mud stains, his clothes are ripped and blood's coming from his side.

Blood. I don't think I have heard of androids having blood. I know they have been installed with a synthetic beating heart. But blood. I never thought they have already gone that far.

I reach for Daryl's shirt and unbutton its front; it reveals the flesh of his chest bearing scars and dirt and hair. I have to stop and look. This is the first time I'm seeing an android without a shirt…I didn't expect them to be so alive underneath. Daryl's chest heaves and falls. For a brief moment I think I want to press my palm on it; to feel his beating heart. To check if it is real or not. But I stop myself.

I take his shirt off of him. He stirs...but did not wake up. I lean to get a closer look at his wound. Fresh blood oozes from it. I take the towel then dab it gently on the surrounding skin. The wound looks bad. Something punctured him and by the looks of it, whatever that something is, it was pulled out rather hastily. It looks very needful of stitching.

I take the mattress off my bed and put it on the floor. Very carefully, I lay the Daryl android on it.

I prepare my handy sewing laser. These things work better on something else rather than with cloth. I pinch Daryl's side, trying to close the wound. I put the laser a few inches from it and before letting it do the job, I make sure my end of the task is expertly done by adjusting where the ripped skin meets, making sure that once the wound heals, there will not be any unwanted flab or folds.

The laser hums softly as it zips Daryl's wound close. His face contorts into silent pain. The smell of burning flesh fills the room.

So real. Now I know why they charge arms and legs for these androids.

I clean his torso and arms with water and towel. I carefully rub the rug on his skin to not wake him up, but hard enough to remove the stain. I stop and pause for a while as the dirt on his pink flesh and white scars create an intricate design that I want to recreate on the canvass. I spend a moment studying the bumps of each of his wound mark and memorize how the red stains of blood and brown smudge of mud paint his chest. I trace the pattern with my finger. It's art. And it's beautiful.

I put the towel on Daryl's head which is dirtier than his chest have been. Using my palm, I cup his hair up, away from his forehead and start wiping the dirt off.

It's a pretty face. After the dirt has been done away, beneath the unkempt hair and etched lines, his is a pretty face. Clean, indeed, makes pretty faces and it reminded me why I like Glenn's squeaky clean look.

I stand up and step back. I stare at the Daryl android sleeping and peacefully. What was he doing at our backyard? I'll find out tomorrow. I sit down on my sofa chair in front of the easel—not looking at the canvass but at the artificial man lying on my mattress.

* * *

I want to wake up before him but it is his stirrings that bring me to consciousness. Daryl pulls himself to a sitting position and surveys the room with narrowed eyes. The room is dark; it's almost dawn but the storm outside has not subsided preventing the sun from shining. His eyes find me. He has this confused look on his face. His hands immediately reach for something. His crossbow perhaps—or his shirt. But I have hidden the former and threw away the latter. Daryl scowls and tries to stand up but minds his freshly-sewn side. He grimaces in pain and sits back.

"Calm down," I whisper. I stand up and walk toward him, but not too close. "Your side was torn and I patched you up. You might be experiencing lapses in your programming. Tell me who your owner is so I can bring you back to her."

The android's face contorts to a graver confused look.

"What are 'ye talkin' about?!" he growls. "W-who are you? Where am I?"

I sigh. "I'm Emyli. This is my room."

Daryl raises his eyebrows and looks around again then he turns to me. "Why am I 'ere?" He looks at his side. "H-how did I get t'is wound?"

"You don't remember?" I ask him. "You came to our backyard looking that way."

He looks like he's trying hard to remember what happened. Then Daryl turns to me and says in a panicked voice that does not at all suit his personality. "I-I don't know who I am…."

I stare at him. This seems to be more than some lapses with his programming. There must be some major disconnect with his wires inside.

"Your name is Daryl," I tell him. "We're going to get you some help."

I reach for my phone and dial AMC's Merchandise department's number. I put the phone on my ear and walk towards the window. I push the curtain a bit and stare at the dark and hazy street. My call is answered and I'm connected to customer service.

"Hi. Uhm, I have here an android from your company," I tell the representative in whisper so Daryl won't hear. "Daryl Dixon model. No, it's not mine. I think it's a damaged product. It crashed my house, can't remember anything, even his name. It has a wound on its side that I had to sew."

The rep pauses and asks, "did you say sew, ma'am?"

"Yes. Using a sewing laser," I confirm. "Anyway, I'm suspecting this is either a stolen or an escaped merchandise."

"Hmm…okay ma'am, have you turned the android off?"

"No," I throw a look at it. He's holding his forehead as if nursing a headache. I realize that I don't actually now where their switches are. The Daryls in the theatre are always switched on even when charging.

"For your safety, ma'am, let's switch the android off."

"Sure. Just let me know where the switch is."

"Yes ma'am. At the upper left side of the android's back, you will see a small rectangular outline indicating the compartment containing the main control system. You just have to push it and the lid will lift."

"Ok, hang-on."

I put the rep on hold and walk towards Daryl. He looks at me expectantly.

"I-I feel like I must get goin'," he says, attempting to stand up again. "I have a crossbow. That as much, I remember. Just give me it an' I'll get the hell outta 'ere."

"No," I kneel in front of him and push his bare chest so he can sit on the mattress again, "we're getting you some help. Can you sit still for me?"

He stares at me, studying my face. The look is doubtful, worried, almost scared. I see a very different Daryl compared to the pack of Daryls in the theater's closet. He almost looks nice…and charming.

Subtly, he nods then looks away. I reach for his back, still kneeling. More scars are there, bigger than the ones on his chest. First look and I cannot see any rectangular outline on his left side. I grab the wet towel and rub it on his back to clean the blood and mud stains. Still no outline. I put the towel down and touch his back with my hands.

"Ya'r hands are cold," he mumbles roughly.

So they can also feel temperatures.

"Just bear with me for a second."

I try to feel any bumps for the compartment and try to press his upper left side but to no avail. Still looking for it, I return to the call.

"Hello? I don't think this model has its switch there," I say. Daryl turned and looked at me with a confused face.

"Oh. That's unusual."

"Perhaps this is an older model," I try reasoning. "Aren't there any emergency switches?"

"Yes ma'am. Please try the button located at the top of the android's nape. It's as small as a regular mole but you should easily find it as you'd be able to feel its bump."

I put my hand on the lower part of his head, trying to feel past his hair but no bump or button.

"Hey! Is that really helpin' us?" Daryl complains.

I sit on my leg in resignation. No compartment for controls and no emergency button. What kind of android is this? Can this be a home-made robot?

I ignore Daryl and stand up, walk away again so he can't hear me talk.

"Hmm…I already switched it off," I tell the rep.

"Very good, ma'am. If you can give me the unique android number located at the robot's right side of the chest, we'll be able to check it against our database and trace its owner."

I bite my lip. I spent a while cleaning him up last night and there's definitely no number indicated on his chest.

My e-Canvass suddenly sounded and lit up indicating an email received.

"Ahm…okay. You know what, I received a mail from my friend telling me her android lover ran away last night. She said it's probably because he missed his monthly maintenance. I think this one is hers. Thanks for your help. Bye." I end the call even before the agent can respond.

I sigh and put the phone back to my pocket. I stare at Daryl who has managed to stand up already, catching the wound on his side with his hand.

"No, careful." I hurry to his direction. I hold his arm and carefully guide his hand away from the wound. "It can get infected." I look up to him, me being small. He looks down and stares at me with his blue eyes.

I don't know why it felt awkward. I remove my hand on him, step back and turn around. My room is a mess of piles of cloths and costumes. I struggle getting to a small closet that actually contains the few clothes I personally own.

"Here," I walk back to Daryl and hand him a bathing towel. "You might want to clean yourself," I nod to the bathroom inside my room. He claims the towel and stares blankly at me. "Don't rub soap on your wound. I have a disinfectant inside. It's in a green bottle. You can apply some after your shower. But don't put bandages. We need your wound to breath."

Daryl narrows his eyes at me as if gauging if he can trust me. Well, what choice does he have, really—wounded and with his memory wiped off.

"Perhaps once you feel refreshed some of the memories will go back," I suggest. "You go on. I'll try to find fresh clothes for you to wear."

He seems to consider the thought. He nods and in an unsure tone he says, "thank you."

I sit down exasperatedly after seeing him go inside the bathroom and close the door.

I haven't heard of an android taking full bath; I don't remember them being exactly water-proof. But I'm starting to think he isn't one. Could he be…

Norman Reedus? The actor who plays Daryl Dixon in the show is also an android—but genetically manufactured; more advanced and organic than the android lovers in the market. Almost real but still not human. A product of high technology and imagination; just like other actors and actresses nowadays. (It's because of these artificial stars that human actors are struggling. How can real people compare to these perfect-looking androids with pre-selected features and characteristics, specifically designed to be loved and liked?) If this is Norman, it will explain why he does not have the control features of a regular android. But…it's improbable. Celebrity androids like Norman Reedus are very well-guarded.

I'm also on the verge of dismissing the prank theory. No one will make a joke like this; not involving a wounded Daryl. People just love him too much.

So who is this person in my room? What is he? The thunder and pouring rain continue to sound outside while I'm having my own storm in my head. Wait. Storm. Something clicks in my mind. I turn my e-Canvass on hurriedly. I ignore the email for now and go for the internet browser.

I have read of a kind of storm before that transports people from different realities. It's a twenty-first century thing so no one will believe if this is pointed as the cause for this man's arrival to our backyard. I can't remember the title of the book I read it from. I feel frustrated not being able to find it on the internet so I just switch the window to my emails.

My heart skips a beat: AMC has sent me a message regarding my order.

_"We regret to inform you that our merchandise scheduled to be delivered this week has been found to have industrial defects. The shipment of your Android Lover, model: Glenn Rhee has been postponed indefinitely. We will keep you posted regarding the date of delivery. Please feel free to get your money refunded should you wish to retract your order. We offer our deepest, sincerest apologies for the delay."_

I try to contain the disappointment. Just one more day until Glenn arrives and this happens? They even had the guts of apologizing for the delay but not for the short notice. I get up and quietly pace across my room.

The ball is just a few days from now and I honestly want to go with someone this time—never mind if it's just an android.

Suddenly, the sound of running shower grabs my attention.

Daryl.

The solution seems simple enough. Glenn is not arriving and the ball is just around the corner...and I have an unidentified Daryl in my room—who, most importantly, cannot remember anything.

I did not email AMC back to ask for refund. Instead, I grab a pen and paper. If this Daryl is gonna be my boyfriend and will stay here with me, we better have some house rules to follow.

_Rule Number 1: Emyli's boyfriend must always be neat and clean. (No unkempt facial hair!)_

_Rule Number 2: Emyli's boyfriend must be nice and courteous. (Must not call women "girlie".)_

_Rule Number 3: Definitely no crossbows and kissing._

The list looks good for now. I might need to add more later.

And one more thing: If my boyfriend's gonna be Daryl Dixon, I don't want him to be just another Daryl Dixon android boyfriend. The brushed-up hair last night looked promising...and clothes, I can make him heaps of clothes so he will not have to wear the eternal sleeveless top and winged-jacket.

I'm rummaging through the piles of pants and shirts when I hear the bathroom door open. I inevitably have to look at his direction.

Daryl has the towel wrapped around his waist; his hair wet and combed upwards. Topless and dripping with water he walks up to me and reaches.

"Gimme that," he grumbles and he snatches a pair of blue jeans from me. He walks a few steps back and starts to put the pants on with the towel still covering him. I immediately turn my back from him.

"Do you remember anything now?" I ask.

"Not a single damn thing," he says with his rough voice. "'Cept i own a crossbow an' that I'm lookin' for a little girl named Sophia."

"Right." I carefully turn around to face him. He's now buttoning the pants. "Well, you can stay here until we find your owner."

He scowls at me. "I ain't anybody's bitch. Just give me my crossbow an' I'll be gone."

I sigh. I should have predicted this will happen. I take the e-canvass from the easel and search the web. I type and tap and flick then I show the screen to him.

"You are an android." He looks at the canvass doubtfully and then at me; he is baffled and disturbed.

"Tha's me," he utters. He's looking at his own image at AMC's webpage where he's being sold as Daryl Dixon android lover. He steps back away from me and from the screen. "Ya'r crazy!" he says, twirling his pointing finger near his temple.

"I'm not," I answer coolly. I point the e-Canvass threateningly at him. "You want me to shut you down?"

He stares at me not sure if he will believe on what I just said. In the end, he pulls himself down to the floor in surrender. He covers his face with his palms. "Just leave me be! Maybe this is just a fuckin' dream."

"I can let you run loose if you want, but trust me, someone else will pick you up and enslave you as their lover."

"I'll kick their asses!" he barks.

"Androids who hurt humans get dumped in wastelands—after getting dismantled, of course."

"Fuck."

I walk to his direction and sit beside him.

"Or you can stay here," I tell him, "as my boyfriend."

Daryl studies my face then scoffs. "Ain't no difference from me getting kidnapped and becoming a love slave. Might as well take my chances and go." He gets up.

I take his wrist to stop him from walking away. I look up at him and say, "It's not safe for you outside, unless people know you belong to someone." And I am speaking the truth. How many times have I heard about androids getting snatched and stolen and abused? What more if the android is alone and untaken?

He seems to be thinking about my offer. I let go of his wrist. "You don't really have to be my boyfriend," I explain to him. "You just have to play the part while...while I wait for my own android." Daryl's eyes twitch. Then I add, "I'll help you find Sophia…or recover your memory. I already helped you once." He follows my gaze at his wound.

Daryl turns completely to face me. He steps forward with a dead serious look on his face. Still shirtless and with his hair brushed-up, I can't look at any part of him without feeling...weird.

He's now in front of me. He scoops my cheek up and holds me by the chin so I'm looking directly at him; he pierces me with his blue eyes

"Boyfriend, huh?" he sneers then he tried to close our gap by putting his face and lips near mine.

"Yes," I tell him nonchalantly before he can get close enough. I place my palm on his chest and push him gently away. "And here are your house rules."

Daryl frowns at me then grabs the paper and reads. "No kissin'. Seriously?"

I shrug and walk past him. "And no more dressing up in front of me."

I throw a white plain shirt at him, which he perfectly catch with his face.

"Put that on. I'm gonna get breakfast."

I go to the kitchen right after I catch a glimpse of Daryl putting his shirt on.

I'm gonna make him the perfect boyfriend, I told myself even before thinking it.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Emyli's mission starts with a purchase of male underwear.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

Yeah, seriously Emyli...no kissing!? Even after seeing Daryl half-naked!?

Okay...I have to say THIS chapter is the hardest one to write. But now that we have established that Daryl's gonna play the part of Emyli's pseudo-boyfriend, the fun begins. Ohohoho!

Please, please stay with me and don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review.

Oh, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. Any rules you want to give Daryl, perhaps? Who knows, I might use it for the story!

I'd like to thank the following readers for **following** this story:

_**Otaku Wench, The Swiftstar, codeblueeyes987, fangymen lover, jaoosa2**_

My gratitude as well to the good readers who **faved** Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend:

**_fangymenlover, little wind_**

And of course, Daryl's hugs and kisses to the readers who left us a** REVIEW.**

**Maddy:** Thank you so much for anticipating the next chapter. Here it is :)

**alchemy's homunculi**: Haha, I loved your pretty please with Daryl on top. Not much of a reaction to the house rules for now but we'll see in the next chapter :)

**Goldenfightergirl: **Haha! Yeah, that will be funny. Anyway, Glenn's delivery has been postponed and we don't know when he will be shipped. LOL. Let's just find out. I'm pretty sure that once he's here he'll make things more complicated.

That's it! Thanks guys! All of your follows, faves and reviews had made my day. Really, my job and grad school are so stressful and hearing from you will always make my day.

Next chapter on...Saturday or Sunday :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Rainy Day Sale

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Emyli tended to Daryl's wound. When the android woke up, she discovered that it lost its memory. They tried to seek help but this Daryl doesn't have any switches nor android number. Emyli told Daryl that she can keep him as long as he plays the part of her boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Rainy Day Sale**

* * *

People are staring and whispering.

We are trapped in a terminal dome waiting for the next bus that will take us to our village. The raging storm ensues behind the protective bubble making 4PM look like midnight. I and Daryl are soaked and cold just like the people with us—who, for some reason are all staring at me.

We have just entered the shelter a few seconds back. My old-fashioned umbrella was able to take us to the mall earlier but it yielded to the strong wind on our way to the bus stop. The terminal is deserted with no vehicle in sight. The blur created by the pouring rain makes the surroundings look like it's melting to mud and fading. I wonder if we will be able to get home before Kate arrives.

"Uhm, Emyli."

Daryl's hands are full, carrying the water-proof bags containing the things we have bought earlier. I look at him standing beside me. He's staring at me, or rather…at my chest. I think he's paying me back for what I did to him earlier.

"What?" I mutter, not caring at all.

He clears his throat and averts my eyes and whispers from the corner of his mouth: "Ya'r ahm…I think they'all can see it…."

I look down to my chest and realize why everyone's looking and staring. My soaking wet, white long-sleeved shirt is sticking to my skin, exposing my zebra-printed bra.

* * *

We sort of had our very first argument earlier. It was about his underwear.

I gave him a candy bar for breakfast. "I don't know how to cook." I don't even know how to light our antique stove from the 90's without breaking my nails. "I'll just take the laundry and we if you want, we can eat outside." I saw him stare at the Snickers. "And Kate will be coming home tonight so she can cook us some food."

Daryl shrugged as he was sitting on the bare mattress now back on my bed. He opened the candy. "I have a feeling I ate somethin' worse than this."

I stood at my room's doorway with the bed sheet and cover in my arms. I watched him took a bite and chewed.

It was another test.

Androids are incapable of digesting human food; they have their own special, real-looking food that if not taken, they grow weak and eventually shut down. Of course the capitalists are ingenious like that; having thought of another way to take people's money even after they spent tons of it on an android.

"Too sweet," Daryl complained.

Okay, so what are you, really? I thought.

I dropped the laundry and walked toward him.

"I just remembered," I told him. He looked up at me from the bed. "When you took a bath earlier, did you change underwear?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes on me.

"Kind of question is that?" he barked. He dismissed me with his hand and turned sideways so he won't be facing me. He took another bite from the candy bar. "It ain't lady-like from my supposed girlfriend."

I sighed. He might be near-organic but he was as hard-headed as the pack of Daryls in the theater's closet.

"You didn't, did you?" I demanded. "You took a bath but wore your dirty pair. Give it to me so I can wash it."

He scoffed, unbelieving. I folded my arms in front of me and looked at him expectantly. I was serious. Well, I didn't actually want his underwear. I wanted to see him remove it.

Android lovers—despite being "lovers"—do not have _that_ appendage down there. It can be installed but it's seriously pricy that an average American's yearly salary is not enough. So if this Daryl has that or not, it will say a lot on what he really is.

Daryl stood up and walked backwards, away from me looking disturbed.

"Thought I shouldn't get dressed in front of ya'?" he tried to reason.

I stepped toward him. "_Undressing_ is a different thing. And besides, rule number one says my boyfriend should be neat and clean."

"How 'bout this as my first rule: my girlfriend should mind 'er own panties?"

But I already cornered him. Daryl was stuck where the adjacent walls meet. I reached for his pants. He put his arms up in surrender. I unbuttoned the jeans.

"W-watch the wound, girl," he muttered.

I stopped; there was something in his voice. I looked up at him and saw him looking down with gritted teeth, bracing himself for whatever's coming. I didn't expect him to sound hurt and scared but he did. I pulled my hands away and stepped back.

"Just remove it and give it to me." I turned around, scooped the laundry off the floor and went outside the room to the dirty kitchen at the backyard.

After a few minutes, Daryl slowly made his way toward me with both of his hands behind his back.

"I'll just drop 'em," he hurried to the laundry machine.

I gave way and watched him silently. He extended his arm with his palm balled to a fist; he was about to drop it there but he looked at me looking at him. He pulled his arm back.

"Can ya'…" he twirl his finger, "turn around?"

"I'll go inside," I told Daryl coolly and walked past him. From my peripherals, I saw him drop his underwear to the machine. Then I added: "I'm gonna see them anyway once I hang them."

* * *

It was already eleven in the morning when we went outside. The rain subsided but everything was still dark. Daryl held the umbrella as we walked side by side. I was making a list of things to buy as we made our way to the bus terminal. I figured we must shop for toiletries: shaving cream, razor, hair clay….

"Are you alright?" I stopped walking to look at Daryl who seemed to be fidgeting while walking.

"'Yeah," he answered promptly.

I had fixed his hair and made him wear my dad's shoes; but I think it was what I _didn't _do that was causing him to twitch. We got on a bus; I was beside the window and he by the aisle. There were only few other people travelling on this stormy day. I sat there beside Daryl, wondering.

"What are ya' starin' at?" he silently growled at me.

I looked from his crotch to his face. "How does it feel?"

Daryl gritted his teeth. "What are ya', five year old?"

I returned my gaze to his pants.

"Stop lookin'!" Daryl covered my eyes with his palm, pushing me back to my seat.

I held him by the wrist and pulled his hand away. "I'm just concerned," I told him with the sincerest voice I could muster—which still sounded flat.

"Fine!" He sighed and averted my eyes. "A little uncomfortable…."

I couldn't lend him my dad's. No. That won't be right. "Okay, we'll put that on our list." I started to write but then I had to consult him. "Boxers or briefs?"

* * *

The bus stopped in front of the ten-storey store ingeniously called "Mall". The guard at the entrance pointed us to the map stand and as I don't frequent malls unless there are cloth and other accessories that I have to buy, I needed a mall map for this visit to guide us in the labyrinthine store.

"Okay…let's buy you some comfort first." I looked at Daryl who was busy surveying the area. I had to pull the end of his shirt to get his attention.

Daryl followed me to the elevator. We alighted at the second floor which was simply a maze of clothing stalls and racks where people in groups and pairs wander in between.

"This is a hell lot of clothes," Daryl uttered.

"These are actually outdated articles," I told him as we walked past the women's section. "Nobody wants to buy these anymore that's why there's so many." People were starting to lean on computer generated clothing; I think it's because they wouldn't need to wash them. But CG means it's not really there but merely an illusion so it's ridiculous. It reminded me of the old tale about an emperor's new clothes.

I looked behind and saw Daryl eying and touching a leather jacket. I went back for him. "C'mon, the initimates are that way."

It was at the far end of the floor. Hundreds of male underpants were displayed and hanged—of different shapes and prints and colors. There was this one particular piece that caught my attention. It's black but by the looks of it, the cloth used seemed of different kind—one I had not worked with before that I thought would be a good material for the dress I was making for the next play.

"Stop touchin' it like that." Daryl snatched the briefs from my hands and put it back to the rack as he looked around to check if anyone saw me hold and caress the underpants.

"We won't know the quality of the material just by staring at it," I told him nonchalantly then I walked toward a male sales clerk. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy briefs for him."

"Emyli…" I heard Daryl muttered angrily through gritted teeth. I looked at him and saw him averting mine and the sales clerk's eyes. He looked embarrassed for some reason.

"A Daryl android?" the clerk asked knowingly with a smile. He turned and walked toward a rack and we followed him. "I think he'll find these no-nonsense, classic white, human scent-free briefs ideal for his temper and for hunting." He showed us the same, old, boring, white male undies that were supposed to be human scent-free. "Or if _you_ want to choose for him," the clerk walked to another rack, "our best seller is this little, red, piece here—"

"Le's just stick to no-nonsense," Daryl cut firmly.

"Fine," I walked back to the rack containing the white underpants and checked a pair. I turned to Daryl and asked, "how many inches?"

"Whut?" he asked back looking perplexed.

"Your waist." I blinked. Why did I have to explain? "We have to make sure they fit."

"Get ya'r hands off it." For the second time, he took the underwear from me. And like reading my mind, he added, "and I ain't fitting this."

I paid for five pairs of briefs. I told Daryl to stay where we got the underpants but when I went back, he wasn't there. I knew I'd find him where the leather jackets were but before I reached him, a blond girl got to him first.

"Oh my God, are you a new version?" the girl shrieked and touched Daryl's chest and arms.

Daryl was too shocked to react but he had stepped back and tried to gently brush off the woman's hands.

"S-sorry, I'm with someone…." But the blonde continued to touch him—even tried to pull his shirt up.

I ran and put myself in-between them. It stopped the girl from touching Daryl.

"Emyli?"

It took me a while to recognize the angled but definitely pretty face of Ronnie.

I stared at her blankly.

"It is you!" Ronnie shrieked again and pulled me into a fierce hug that I was sure meant to hurt me more than anything else.

She pushed me back as fiercely as she hugged me.

"How are you!?" She asked high-pitched and eying Daryl. "I haven't heard from you since you dropped out of college."

I almost rolled my eyes. "Never better."

"Good for you." Ronnie used the back of her hand to push me aside by the shoulder. "And look what you have here," she said in her singsong voice. "Hi, my name is Veronica."

Daryl looked at Ronnie's extended hand then at me. I just shrugged. Daryl took her hand, quickly shook it then let go. Daryl stepped to get behind me again.

Ronnie turned to me. "I never thought you'd get yourself an android lover." Her face was overly animated as usual, never failing to make her girly and cute. "And no less than a Daryl Dixon! Wow, they're expensive; I'm so happy that you have one. I only have three Walking Dead android myself!"

"Yeah. Well, we should be going—"

"Wait, we need to catch up." She stood on our way. "Whatever happened to you and...what's the name of that elusive, bad boy hunk…." She was snapping her fingers as she tried to remember. I didn't offer any help; I just crossed my arm and stared at her. "What's his name? Oh! You even finished my art project just so I could get you an invite to that house party we were going to! Do you remember now?"

"Yeah," I said although I knew who she was talking about from the start. "Lee and I saw each other for a while but then he went after my sister."

Ronnie covered her mouth with her palm. "Oh my, that's horrible!"

"It was alright," I said coolly. "Kate taught him a lesson he won't forget. We really have to go, Ronnie," I said firmly. "See you around."

I walked past Ronnie and didn't look back. I heard Daryl said, "nice meeting you" to her then he followed behind me. At least he's abiding to rule number 2.

"Ya' dropped outta college?" Daryl asked. We were on the first floor shopping for food and toiletries. I was driving the shopping cart, standing beside him. "How ol' are ye' anyway?" From the side of my eyes I saw him look at my face. "Eighteen?"

"Twenty-three," I responded promptly after picking a bottle of shampoo and throwing it to the back of the cart. "I dropped out after second year."

He nodded. "Hope it's ain't because ya'r not popular."

I looked at Daryl unoffended; but the concerned look on his face surprised me. "No. It's a long story," I told him and put my eyes back on the alley we were driving through. "But yeah," I nodded recalling, "I had to do academic favors for the popular kids to get myself to parties. Or sometimes, telling them Kate is my sister works just as well."

"Ye' wanted to get to those parties that bad?" Daryl grunted. "Why? To meet some boys?"

I shrugged, "I was actually after the drinks," and sighed, "Lee, however, is another long, different story."

"And ye'r sister, Kate," Daryl muttered, "she must be real pretty."

"Very," I answered immediately. "Nothing like me."

Daryl scoffed and I thought he said something like, "silly girl" but I wasn't sure.

I stopped the cart in front of the stall for hair products.

"I thought you'd have a lot of questions about yourself," I looked at Daryl. That was really what I was expecting after Ronnie went after him earlier like he was a Christmas gift. "Instead all your questions are about me."

"Just takin' everything in," he said coolly. "Thar's a lot I don't understand but…I thought I better get to know ye' first."

I turned my back and reached for a sample hair clay.

"Come here. Let's try this."

After our purchase from the grocery, we went out of the mall. The rain returned and it was accompanied by strong wind and thunder and lightning. The bus stop did not look promising with already a lot of people standing and stranded. I decided to go for the terminal a few minute walk from there. But it was then that my old-fashioned umbrella gave in and Daryl and I reached the terminal dome soaking wet.

* * *

I look and up and ahead after seeing my exposed undergarment. The people pretend and look away, averting my eyes.

I hear a low whistle from my side. It's from Daryl. When he catches my eyes, he transfers all the bags to his left hand and using his right, he motions for me to get closer. The moment I step toward him, he uses his one arm to push me to him. My face is on his chest; his body covering mine entirely. His clothes are wet but there is warmth there, being close to him, and comfort.

The gesture makes the people look some more.

"Aww, he's so sweet,"—I think I hear someone whisper.

"I hope my Daryl will do that for me too."

"Lucky girl."

I never cared about what people are saying but this time made me close my eyes and bury my face on Daryl's chest and pretend that I'm not hearing them. Then I feel Daryl's lips on top of my head and he whispers, "ye' wanna make a run for it?"

I look up to him, not distancing away for a bit. He does not wait for me to answer. He just nods then removes his arm from my back and cuffs his hand over mine then pulls me and we run.

The pouring rain attacks us like bullets as we cross the empty street. I don't know where we are heading and I doubt Daryl does. We just run and don't stop until we find ourselves some sort of shelter.

While catching my breath, I look around trying to make out of the dark and isolated alley.

"Ye' think we can walk home from 'ere?" Daryl asks as he step toward me.

I stare at Daryl thinking about Glenn at the same time.

"You didn't have to be too nice," I tell him.

He frowns and narrows his eyes on me.

"Ye' were exposed like that, what were ye' expectin' me to do?" he barks.

I look down to my chest. "It'll take a lot to get me embarrassed." The zebra-printed bra was given to me by Kate. She calls it "Ze-Bra." She said I should have fun and people don't need to know it. So she gave me a set of three and I accepted them.

I look at Daryl. "I thought they were staring because they found it cute."

"You are one, weird girl," Daryl says pointing at me. Then he puts all the shopping bags down and rummages through them until he finds a scarf we bought from the second floor. He walks toward me and drapes the scarf on my neck. "If ye'r gonna be my girl, ye' should take care of ya'rself." He fixes the scarf in front of me so they're covering the exposed bra. He looks at me as if he wans to hear my response. I just stare blankly at him. "Tha's my rule number two for ye'."

He's tying the scarf to secure it; I hold one of his wrists to stop him. "You'll be disappointed, right?" He pulls his hands away. I cup my right breast in my hand. "If your real girlfriend is only thirty-two A." Daryl steps back as if to look and study what I'm talking about. "I've been wondering if that's the reason I've never been liked by a real person—not that I care much but—"

Daryl steps to close our gap. "Ya'r being silly." He removes my hand so he can look at my breasts entirely covered by my zebra-printed bra. "I think they're cute." He ties the scarf to secure that it's covering me. Daryl looks at me and says, "So don't ye' go showin' it off to everyone."

He does not wait for my response. He picks up the shopping bags with one hand and takes my hand with the other. "Which way is home?"

I point to the direction and we start walking. On our way we see a cab with an alighting passenger. Daryl whistles at it and we run through the rain once more. We sit side-by-side at the back seat.

"Are you alright?" I ask, seeing him catch his side for a second.

"Yeah, no problem," Daryl says trying not to wince in pain.

"No," I utter. "You've been running with a fresh wound. You're not okay."

I move closer to Daryl and look. There's blood coming from his wound.

"Stupid sewing laser," I blurt then reach for my small bag and fish out a disinfectant and handkerchief. "I should have hand-sewed you." I disinfect my hands then place and press the handkerchief inside Daryl's shirt, to his wound. "Stay still," I tell him.

I'm sitting at the end of my seat while my hand is pressing on his side to stop the blood. I'm planning to stay that way until we reach the house but suddenly, Daryl pushed me towards him so I can rest my head and body on his shoulder and side. "That ain't a comfortable position," he says averting my eyes.

We sit like that for the rest of the trip with me thinking how nice it will be if this Daryl is really my boyfriend.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Daryl is introduced to Emyli's family.

* * *

**Writer's Notes**:

Hi guys! I really hope you liked this chapter as I had fun writing it.

I'd like to thank these awesome readers for **following** _Artificial Boyfriend:_

_**aaequitas, gidget1115**_

And these wonderful readers who **faved:**

**_gidget1115,_ sweetsweetsacrifice**

***__****aaequitas**, thank you so much for following Walk with Me and me as an author as well :)

**_gidget1115_**,yay! thanks as well for following and fave-ing me as an author.

And of course, SPECIAL THANKS to all readers who left us a **REVIEW:**

**alchemy's homunculi**: thanks for always leaving a review. And me too! I won't put no kissing on the house rules if Daryl ends up at my backyard!

**Texas Bobcat:** aww, I'm so glad you loved the story and the fact that you found it HILARIOUS, I was going for that! Thank you for leaving your comment, it meant a lot to me :)

**fangymen lover:** hi there! Haha, when I planned for them to buy underwear, I have always seen it in my mind as awkward and funny at the same time. I hope I pulled that off. I'll be thrilled to know how you felt about that scene :)

Yay! That's it for this update. I'm not sure yet when the next chapter will be posted. I have a grad school project that needs to be done by weekend (which I've been procrastinating so I can write an update for this story, haha) so next chapter will be out by next weekend (hopefully).

If you want faster update though, please leave a review as nothing really fires up a writer more than knowing how readers feel about the story (positive and negative comments alike). So there! Excited for this week's The Walking Dead episode!

**PS:**

By the way, if you liked Daryl as an android, perhaps you'll also love him as a winged-warrior.

Please feel free to view and read my other TWD fainfic: **NEW WORLD.**

It's on my profile; please do visit it if you have time.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 - Evening with the Evans

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Emyli went to the mall with Daryl to buy him underpants and toiletries. On their way home, they got stuck in a terminal dome because of the rain. Emyli's top was soaked-wet revealing her bra. Daryl covered her with his body and they ran through the rain until they got home in a cab.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Evening with the Evans**

* * *

"Dad, we eat possums and rabbits in the woods all the time. I want to do something different for tomorrow," I had told him Saturday night that he arrived from his hunting trip.

The house was still empty that afternoon that Daryl and I came from Mall. I hand-sewed his side immediately (he was too proud to take an anesthetic pill) and then locked him in my room as dad and Kate arrived separately.

Dad had looked at me with sharp eyes. Retiring early from the Navy didn't stop him from properly taking care of his body. He was still a beast in two feet with a stern and intimidating look that hid his good-looking face. Kate got her eyes and wavy brown hair from him.

"Fine," he said, "we'll take a break from possums and rabbits. We'll do venison tomorrow to make it different."

"Dad, I want it to be special." I didn't groan but my dad had learned how to read and interpret my blank expression and vacant stare. He looked at me with ferocious eyes.

"Okay, two deers then," he said showing his peace fingers.

"Dad, I think what Emyli would like to say is let's go out for dinner," Kate suddenly blurted impatiently. We were at the dinner table and she had been listening silently while she pretended to be engrossed in eating her pasta.

Dad shrugged. "Okay," he said flatly and continued eating.

"I now have a boyfriend," I told my dad.

"Good. Does he know?"

"Technically speaking…yes."

"Oh my god, I have a weird family," Kate mouthed. She looked at me from across the table and smiled. "I'm happy for you. And dad," she looked at him, "that was a weird question."

"Just making sure," dad said coolly.

"It's a legit one," I defended.

Kate stared then shook her head. "These are the moments that fire up my suspicion that I'm adopted."

* * *

I now sit on my bed with my knees folded in front of me; a lighter version of old-fashioned canvass rests on my lap, small tubes of colors on my bed and a paintbrush in my hand. Daryl lies on the extra mattress we put on the floor across my bed. I can see his peaceful, sleeping face; the darkness and the dim light of my room make him look golden.

I'm painting him. I'm painting Daryl. I am replicating his chest and how it was with the blood and dirt the night he arrived. I've memorized it. The contours and colors are at my fingertips. I don't need bright light to paint; I know the colors by heart…the correct mix that will produce the shades of reds and blacks on Daryl's chest.

"Hey." A rough voice resounds through the night's silence.

I see Daryl stir from the mattress on the floor. His eyes squint as he tries to see me in the dark.

"Careful." I whisper returning my eyes on the paper in front of me. "Your stitches."

He lies back down. "Ye should sleep." It is not a request but it sounds endearing.

"I will. I'll just finish this." I tap the canvass with the paintbrush handle.

I see him close his eyes. I put another stroke on the canvass. After a few seconds, he stirs again. I can feel him staring at me. I just continue painting.

"Not comfortable sleepin' with someone who ain't," Daryl complains.

"I won't bite you while you sleep."

I let my eyes wander to his direction and see him close his eyes again—only to open them once more.

"Damn. I sleep when ye sleep," Daryl declares, still lying down with sheets covering him to his chest.

"Suit yourself."

I smear more reds on the canvass. Then blacks and browns.

A whistle interrupts the peace I get when I'm painting. I look at Daryl and he looks at me innocently as he whistles.

I sigh and put the canvass carefully under my bed.

"Fine," I surrender and lie down and pull the covers to my chin. "We're sleeping."

"Thank ye."

* * *

The next morning, I finished the gowns and suits we needed for the ball. I went to the theater to deliver them. They wanted to fit the clothes and get them home to be washed and cleaned, ready for the ball next Sunday. Daryl was still sleeping when I left around lunch time. I locked him inside my room; I wouldn't want him wandering off around the house startling Kate and dad might just shoot him on the spot.

This supposedly should just lasted for at most an hour but after the lot tried their gowns and suits, everyone returned to me asking to fix this, adjust that. I did the remedy the fastest I could with my hands. I couldn't afford staying in the theater for too long. I still needed to prepare for the dinner later—I needed to prepare _Daryl_, actually. I couldn't introduce him to my family looking the way he did.

"Hey! Hey! Back-off, guys!"

Just when I almost showed a hint of annoyance with everyone surrounding me, trapping me in a circle, Andrew paved a way toward me, pushing the others away.

"What? It's an inch loose?" he snatched a top from Anna and examined the sleeves. "You can do this yourself!" he said to her sharply. "Do the repairs yourselves and back off Emyli!" he screamed at everyone. "Or I might do something that'll get you needing stitches."

They cursed under their breath and started to walk away from me. I sighed and reached for a clear bag.

"Here's yours," I handed him his coat and suit, "avant-garde as requested. At least back in the early twenty-first century." I had to put holes and pins on it among other things.

Andrew took the clear bag. "You shouldn't let them do that to you," he told me almost sincerely which was out of place with his spiky hair and earring.

I turned around to get my bag. "Thank you for parting the red sea," I said without looking at him. I tapped his shoulder then hurried out of the theater.

Before I went home, I bought Daryl food then I visited a traditional restaurant just a thirty minute bus ride from our house. It's Japanese. I couldn't remember when we last ate seafood and vegetable. We always eat meat so I thought I would have a lion's share of the ramen and sashimi later. I had a room reserved.

* * *

"Emyli, there are weird noises coming from your room," Kate complains when I get home. She corners me at our front yard.

"You think we have pests again?" I ask innocently. It's unmistakably Daryl. I wonder what he has done.

"It sounded like it's something bigger."

"I'll check. Anyway, I need to prepare for the dinner later."

Two measured barks resound. I stop walking toward the door and look at the Great Pyrenees beside Kate who is obviously seeking my attention. The white dog sits as our eyes meet and wag his tail touching the grass with its tongue out anticipating my voice.

"Wolfie," I call. My dad's hunting dog walks toward me then gives one of his front paws for me to shake. I take and shake it then I pat its head.

"You behave yourself tonight," I tell him. Wolfie is notorious for eating Kate's suitor's pants. He is protective of me and Kate. Even with dad around, he thinks we are his daughters, thus, his responsibility. Wolfie is part of our family. And Daryl's gonna meet him as well later; I better make sure his pants are sturdy.

Wolfie barks once more.

"Catch you later," I turn for the door to get inside.

"Ahm…Emyli."

I stop and turn for the second time. It puzzles me why Kate averts my eyes then bows her head.

She raises her face and shows her pretty smile. "Are you happy?" she asks almost hesitantly. I tilt my head to examine hers.

"I mean, with your boyfriend," she snorts uncomfortably. "You didn't tell me about him before last night. Have you been going out long already? Where did you meet him? You sure did a good job of hiding it from me."

She's hurt. We didn't have any secrets between us. I think she feels betrayed.

"It's…complicated," I try to explain. "It was something unexpected." It is true. "And no. We haven't been together for long." I think of yesterday. How I ran in the rain with Daryl.

Kate nods and smiles again. "But you're happy?"

"I think I will be."

She steps toward me. "Good. Care for a double date then?"

It's my time to feel betrayed. "I thought you're enjoying your freedom right now?"

Kate curls her nose and says, "Let's just say it's also unexpected and complicated."

"Fine," I tell her as I finally walk and reach the door, "bring him along."

* * *

Once inside the house, I hurry to my room. It's already five hours past noon and I'm expecting Daryl to be preparing for the dinner already. I left him a note telling him about the dinner and ordering him to shower and shave, or else…. I open the door to my room.

Daryl is rummaging through the pile of clothes and costumes on the floor; shower-fresh, dripping and half-naked with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I immediately close the door.

"What are you doing?" I walk to his direction and put my bag and the carton of food on the side table. Daryl continues to sort through the pile of clothes keeping his back to me.

"Lookin' for somthin' to cover me."

I stand near him and cross my arms. He continues to ignore me.

"Why won't you look at me?" I ask coolly.

"Am naked. Ye' gotta give the man som' privacy."

"We are sleeping in the same room and I have seen you naked already," I shake my head, "I'm not interested."

"An' ye' definitely ain't asked me to remove my underpants in front of ye yesterday."

"And you didn't say my breasts are cute. Definitely not."

Daryl stands straight and faces me. My suspicion was right. I stare at his face with angry eyes.

He averts my look and rubs the back of his neck looking like a kid caught with his hand inside the cookie jar. "Ahm...I just woke up an' tripped..." He pointed to the floor: pieces of my easel lie there. I look back to my bed and see my e-Canvass, luckily, still in one piece.

I know this is a diversionary tactic. I return my gaze to Daryl. "I'll fix that later." With the Miracle Glue.

He gives in to my stare. "I din't shave."

I sigh and give him the carton of food. "I'm gonna take a shower. You eat...and shave after."

I turn and grab a bathrobe and head for the bathroom. My bath takes about thirty minutes. When I open the door, Daryl is sitting on the bean bag.

"Still eatin'," he chews on his sandwich.

He's testing my patience.

I turn on the full-body mirror on the wall where he is facing. I stand behind him and look at him through the mirror. My bathrobe wraps my naked body as my combed, wet hair drips with water. Daryl is still half-naked with his towel covering his lower body; his hair is almost dry. I procure a white cape, scissors and comb. I cover his neck and torso with the cape.

"I'll cut your hair first," I tell him. "Neat and clean, right?"

He finishes his sandwich and mouths, "fine," with a scowl on his face.

I kneel behind him and start there. I trim the hair that reaches the back of his neck. I want it to be at least two fingers above the top of his nape.

"Think the hair suits me fine," Daryl says with his rough voice. I look at him massaging the lower side of his cheek with his fingers and learn he's referring to the hair he should have shaven.

I did not respond; I focus on cutting his hair. Once the length satisfies me, I move to Daryl's left side. I want the sides to be above his ears so I trim them.

"Ye want yer old man to think yer boyfriend can protect ye."

"I think he'll be able to tell that with your arms and built."

Sounds of cutting scissors. Hair falls on the floor. I move to Daryl's right side and replicate the cut there. I am about to stand up already when Daryl turns his face to me. His stare holds me in my place as the tips of our noses almost touch.

"Think ya'll change yer mind if I kiss ye'."

I stay in my place and stare back at his blue eyes.

"I think you'll give me rashes if you kiss me with those hair."

I stand up and walk to my cabinet. I take the clothes I chose for Daryl and hand it over to him. "Here are your clothes." I reach for the shaving kit I left beside his mattress. "And shave," I say firmly. He looks at it with a stern expression. I think it's Daryl's version of beady eyes.

I sigh.

"Fine. Just trim them," I tell him. "You can keep them but I want them to be short and well-kept."

Daryl takes the kit and waves it. "Yes ma'am." He goes inside the bathroom.

While he's there, I blew my hair dry and put on the dress I prepared. It's white, above the knee and without sleeves. I wore it like a jacket as a zipper closes the entire dress in the front. I'm having a hard time zipping it up; it's stuck across my chest. I give myself a break and take the white platform shoes I got from the theater. I stand still to stable myself. The shoes are just two and a half inches tall but I'm not used to wearing extra height. The door of the bathroom opens and Daryl steps out.

I barely recognize him.

He's wearing the clothes I hand-picked for him for this occasion: black pants and white polo held together by black, thin, suspenders. His face is not squeaky clean but the hair there are now tidy-looking.

Daryl looks dashing.

I step toward him to fix his hair and complete the look. I stumble on my way, forgetting I'm on platform shoes. Daryl catches me by my waist.

"Hey, careful."

I hold on to the side of his arm and steady myself.

"Snake print this time?"

Yes, I'm wearing Co-Bra. But how did he...

Oh. I forgot the zipper of my dress. I look down to my chest but Daryl's hand is faster. He takes the zipper and zips it up. I look up to him, still taller than me despite the extra two and a half inches.

"Yer pretty."

I remove my hand on him and step back.

"Not as pretty as you are."

I hand him the black boots I got for him from the theater. As Daryl puts them on, I fix his hair: I sweep most of it to one side using hair clay. Then for the final touch, I put a pair of big, black, nerdy glasses on Daryl.

* * *

It's already thirty minutes past six. Last night, I told dad and Kate to go to the restaurant with Wolfie ahead of me; I knew I needed time to prep Daryl and I didn't want them to see him until the dinner. They went on dad's truck. I asked Kate to leave her blue vintage, Honda Jazz.

"I don't know how to drive," I say as I take the passenger seat. Daryl gets in and sits in front of the wheels.

"Le's see if I do."

The engine roars and soon we are on the road. We are silent as we are on our way; I speak just to give directions. Then we have to stop for the traffic light.

"Nice leather jacket." Daryl sees me through the rear view mirror looking back and staring at someone. "Ye know that guy?"

The traffic light changes color and we start moving again. I sit straight. I can feel Daryl glancing at me in between watching the road.

"I saw Lee," I say flatly.

"What, the jackass who left ye to chase after yer sister's skirt?" Daryl scowls. "Tha's 'im wearin' the leather jacket?"

I nod.

"The douche is good-lookin'."

He is.

I stay silent until we reach the Japanese restaurant.

* * *

"Remember," I tell him as we alight from the car, "neat and clean. Nice and courteous."

"An' no crossbows and kissin'. Got it, ma'am." Daryl throws me the car keys and I catch it with one hand. "Although...I dunno what to tell yer old man if he starts askin' me questions."

"Don't worry, my dad is not much of a talker."

We enter the restaurant and I talk to the receptionist, saying we had Hikari room reserved and Kate, dad and Wolfie are already there.

A Japanese mechanical doll of about two and a half feet accompanied us to the hallway of paper doors. I wobble as I walk with my shoes. "Hold on to me," Daryl offers his arm. I steady myself and walk carefully. "I'm okay." The doll stops at the farthest room to the right. It stands there until the paper door slides open.

A low rectangular table is in the middle of the room. Dad sits at the head of the table with Wolfie beside him. The Great Pyr stands in alert the moment it sees Daryl beside me. It bares its teeth and snarls.

"Still,Wolfgang." It's only then that Wolfie calms down and returns to its sitting position. It eyes Daryl as we enter the room.

We remove our shoes before stepping in. Kate, wearing a black tube dress, is sitting on the table's right side. The spot between her seat and Wolfie's is empty. I and Daryl sit on the left side. He takes the spot next to dad.

"Dad, Kate," I look at Daryl. "I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Daryl."

"Sir," Daryl nods at my dad who nods back with his stern face; then Daryl turns to Kate and smiles meekly.

"Daryl as in Daryl Dixon?" Kate asks surprised and amused. "I didn't recognize him. How did you...I thought you didn't like him at all."

"I told you, this is unexpected." Kate's look at me reads she wants to talk more about this later.

The mechanical Japanese doll starts serving me and Daryl tea. Dad, Kate and Wolfie already have theirs.

"Where's your date?" I ask Kate. She suddenly loses her smile.

"He's on his way."

We drink our tea and wait in silence.

"More honey?" Daryl asks but don't wait for my response. He put honey on my teacup and stirs it for me.

"Thank you."

We give our orders to the Japanese mechanical doll that records our voices. Then after fifteen minutes, the paper door slides open.

It's Kate's boyfriend. Tall and lean with curly, black hair that reaches his shoulders. His face is clean but he is wearing a devil may care expression.

He wears a black, leather jacket.

Wolfie snarls and barks until dad orders him to stop.

Daryl must have seen my dead stare at Lee as he enter the room and sit beside Kate; Daryl takes my hand and cuffs it with his. Lee sort of salutes to my dad in a casual manner and dad nods back nonchalantly.

"Dad, Emyli, Daryl...my boyfriend, Lee Adams."

I look at Kate. She looks nervously back at me, anticipating my reaction but I don't give any.

The sound of the teacup landing on the saucer resounds. It's dad's cup.

"Now that both of you are here," he announces with commanding voice looking at Daryl, then Lee. "Let's talk about my daughters."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Daryl v.s Lee

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

Oh my…and just when I thought Daryl has gone softie, we get a showdown next chapter!

Ahm, for those wondering how Lee would look like, I'm actually imagining him looking like Heath Ledger in 10 Things I Hate About You. Don't like? Well you're free to imagine how Daryl's sort of rival will look like, hihi.

Now I want Ze-Bra and Co-Bra for myself. I'll be sure to look the next time I go to the mall.

Oh, and since this story will always describe what Daryl and Emyli are wearing, I'm thinking of putting up a Flickr or Tumblr that'll contain the pictures of clothes they'll wear…hmm…let me know what you think.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update, guys. But I'm so happy now that I have finished my requirements for post-grad! Weeh!

Anyway, this update should have been posted sooner but…I and my family spent the Holy Week in the northern province and we were stuck there without internet!

This chapter goes to **alchemy's homunculi** who even PM-ed me when the next chapter will be out. Sorry, I really thought I could post it the next day but..surprise! NO internet around. LOL. And thank you for looking forward to this update.

So, I just came back from vacation and this is the first thing I'm doing. I must really love this story, and Daryl…and YOU GUYS so much.

* * *

Like always, acknowledgements:

Thank you so much to these awesome readers who have **followed** _Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend_ **hope I get to hear from you guys why you followed the story:**

_**DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls, ForeverTrue67, JoleneXP, Julietta17, MegaPixiie, Muccle, SangoIchimaru, Yugioh13, babydake93, blueberrybunny3630, booklover161904, mg333, , salice89, totalgleek479, wierdunusualchick**_

And a BIG THANK YOU plus bear hug to these amazing readers who **faved** this story:

_**ForeverTrue67, Julietta17**_

And my favourite part: a BIG THANK YOU, bear hug plus free virtual Ze-Bra to those who left a **review:**

_**Goldenfightergirl:**_ Hey there! I hope I can answer your question on when Daryl will get his memory back but…I can't, because I don't know myself. But I think it's not anytime soon. I want to give him a break first from the Z-Apocalypse—I think he needs it. LOL. But thanks for asking :)

_**Texas Bobcat:**_ Hello, I think this chapter answered your question about what Daryl and Emyli will fight over next. The answer: Daryl's facial hair. Emyli is decided to shave it but Daryl is determined to keep it. I guess they ended with a compromise. Personally, I think Daryl with facial hair looks better—and feels better if he's gonna kiss you *shot.

_**alchemy's homunculi: **_Hi! I really enjoyed our conversation. I hope you weren't mad when you checked the next day and the next chapter was not there yet. Anyway, thanks for anticipating the update. And I'm glad you found the previous chapter cute…I was going for that. And you actually gave me an idea (when you said Daryl android will probably kill you first)…I will be using it in a future chapter, I hope you don't mind. Oh my! And they MUST release Daryl androids!

_**Guest:**_ And my favourite review goes to…guest. LOL. It really saddens me how I cannot properly address the commenter I hope we get to know you next time, even just a nickname Anyway, yeah, your review was my favourite! You mentioned the things I also personally like in the previous chapter: Ze-Bra, the "how many inches?" part and when Daryl told Emyli "If you're gonna be my girl, you have to be careful…" waaah! There…same reaction as yours. Haha. Thanks again!

_**JoleneXP**__**:**_ Aww, thank you so much. I wanted to have a spin-off of Daryl and because I also want a Daryl for myself…that's how this story came to be.

**Let's spread the love and word and make a petition for Daryl androids. **

Next chapter will be out next Sunday.

(I wanna see the showdown so I'm gonna start writing now. Fire me up with your follows, faves and reviews. Wee!)


	7. Chapter 7 - Evening with the Evans 2

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Emyli wanted to formally introduce Daryl to the family so she asked her dad for a dinner. She was surprised that the boyfriend her sister Kate brought was Lee—the guy she previously went out with. Their dad announced that he wanted to talk to the boys about his daughters.

* * *

Chapter 7: **Evening with the Evans (Part 2)**

* * *

Daryl excused himself as well to follow Emyli.

She wouldn't make it far; not on her platform shoes. She probably went to the garden; it's highly doubtful that she went out of the restaurant. He walked the hall to the right then opened the sliding paper door.

The garden was huge, Japanese style. The area was lit by lamps scattered on the grass and hanging from the trees. Before Daryl made it far, though, he felt footsteps behind him.

"What are you?"

Daryl stopped and turned around. It's Lee.

Lee stepped toward Daryl; the latter did not budge on his spot. They're a foot away from each other. Lee was taller by around four inches.

"I know what you aren't," the taller guy continued looking hateful. "You're not an android. So what are you?"

Daryl's upper cheeks twitched. He had been suppressing his anger since dinner started.

"Am also not a jackass who left a girl to be with 'er sister," Daryl spitted.

Lee sniggered and waved his hand. "Oh, that. Old story." His face became serious again and he glared at Daryl. "What do you want from Emyli?"

It was Daryl's turn to scoff. "What now? Ye likin' 'er again? She ain't yours anymore. So piss off." He pushed Lee and the latter had to step backward to keep his balance.

"Go ahead," Lee taunted him, extending his arms sideways. "Go ahead!"

Daryl wanted to; wanted so much to dislocate the douche's jaw and break his pretty face but he gritted his teeth and stopped himself. Instead, he said: "Keep yer distance, brother. Keep yer hands on Kate and off Emyli." Then he turned around and walked.

"Hope you liked the android soup," Lee called.

Daryl didn't look back and just raised his middle finger.

* * *

_Earlier:_

"Now that both of you are here, let's talk about my daughters."

"Dad, don't be ridiculous," Kate protested instantly. "We're here to enjoy dinner. Don't put the boys on the spot."

Dad just shrugged as he wiped his lips with a napkin. "Just want to know why the hell they're taking my girls from me."

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed.

We were silent until our food was brought in by the mechanical doll. I ordered shoyu ramen both for Daryl and me. Dad had a full bentou while Kate and Lee had rice meals. We had our mini sashimi bar on the side. Wolfie was helping himself with a bowl of chicken teriyaki.

No one was speaking. I did not plan this dinner to be awkward. Daryl started eating with a spoon and fork (as he didn't know how to use chopsticks). When he noticed I haven't started with mine, he nudged my elbow and looked at me with asking face. But I was looking across the table. At Kate and Lee.

"She wants this," Lee gave the tiny bottle of chili powder they had been sprinkling on their meat to Daryl. "Emyli doesn't eat food bland. I mean...that's already salty but," he nodded to the ramen bowl, "she'd want this."

Daryl glared at Lee but took the bottle. He looked at me, trying to read my mind, or my feelings but I just returned a blank stare. He put the tiny bottle above my bowl and said, "tell if it's 'nough," and I did.

"You know Em-Em, Lee?" dad asked nonchalantly even before I had my first taste of my meal.

The question created tension. Kate and Lee exchanged glances then Lee looked at me.

"Emyli met 'im in a party," it was Daryl who answered for us. Casually as he ate his ramen. "Guess they were table-mates durin' supper."

Dad nodded. "That explains it."

I turned my head to Daryl. He looked at me and reached for me with his hand and gently tucked my hair behind my ears. The gesture caught me by surprise. He kept his serious face then winked at me behind his nerdy glasses. He looked away and returned his focus on his food before I could react.

Something tugged at my heart. I was left staring at him.

"Daryl? Right? As in Daryl Dixon?"

The manly voice came from across the table: Lee.

"An android from The Walking Dead," he continued. "I didn't realize. You look so different."

Lee suddenly pulled the bowl of ramen away from Daryl before he could scoop again.

"Emyli must have forgotten you're not allowed to eat human food." His voice was calm and concerned but spiteful at the same time. Daryl scowled at Lee. I swear he would have grabbed him right then and there and punch him on the face if dad was not observing them. Lee also noted Daryl's murderous stare and smiled his cocky smile. "Let me order a new one for you."

Lee called for the mechanical doll and ordered a ramen bowl for androids.

Daryl cleared his throat and went for the glass of water. He was trying to control his anger. He's still the hot-headed hunter and despite not having his memories, I guessed his temperament was another thing.

"An android," dad repeated calmly. "Is he gonna be staying in the house?"

"He has been sleeping in my room," I replied.

Dad nodded. "Why an android?" He asked me as he ate. "Well, is he a robot too?" he turned to Kate before I could answer.

Kate swallowed her food and said, "organic, dad."

She couldn't look at any of us. I hoped she had realized the consequence of bringing Lee.

Daryl looked at me but I was determined not to explain myself. I didn't need to. Not even to my dad. "Androids are loyal, sir," he answered for me. Dad suddenly found him more interesting than his food; he looked at Daryl while he listened. Daryl looked across the table. "Don't ye agree, human Lee Adams? I din't mistake you for an android even for a while."

Lee gritted his teeth and it was his turn to keep his anger at bay.

Dad nodded and returned to his food. "What are you supposed be, Dixon?" he asked.

"A hunter, sir," Daryl answered instantly. I couldn't eat while holding my breath. I didn't expect dad to be inquisitive; he was never like this. His usual self was just the nod-and-shrug type.

"A hunter, you say?" It was the second time Daryl caught dad's attention-which was saying something. The attention made me uncomfortable more than anything else. "Of what and by what?"

"Nothin' grand, sir." The mechanical doll returned and served Daryl's new bowl of ramen. "Squirrels most o' the time. Deer if it's a good day. I have my Scout wi' me."

"Scout? A crossbow?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir." He took a sip of the ramen's soup. "Horton Scout HD 125."

"Compound, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir. Youth model."

My eyes narrowed. I thought he lost his memories?

"Heavy weapons take its toll if you're out to hunt for a long period of time," dad agreed. "You can never go wrong with a compound that's light and small." Dad returned to his food once more then he added as an afterthought: "Light and small like Em. She's just as perfect for you."

Daryl and I coughed at the same time. But the cause of Daryl's was most probably the intake of android food as once he recovered, he said, "yes sir." I thought my cheeks just burned red-and it took a lot for me to get embarrassed. Daryl was breaking a number of records tonight.

"How about you, Lee?"

He looked up from his food. "I'm a programmer," he answered. Dad just raised both his eyebrows to acknowledge and continued eating.

I was able to eat for a bit until Wolfie began barking at Daryl and Lee; he probably finished his food already.

"Wolfie, quiet," Kate called but it was only when dad patted him on the head that the dog stopped.

"Wolf, huh?" Daryl said completely ignoring his food. "Like Beowulf or somethin'?" He looked at me confirming.

"Wolfie as in Wolfgang," Lee corrected him coolly. "As in Wolfgang Mozart." He turned to my dad. "You must really like Mozart to name your dog after him. What composition of his is your favorite, Mr. Evans?"

"Dad is big on Mozart's operas," Kate said. "Dad, Lee's parents are collectors of vintage items. They have a shop, actually. And Lee grew up listening to the old classics."

Really? I didn't know that. As far as I knew, Lee was everything urban and modern.

"The Marriage of Figaro," answered dad, done with his meal and wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Hmm..._Le nozze de Figaro_," Lee said, nodding.

"One and the same," dad said looking at Lee with his stern face. "I find the first scene of act one fascinating."

"Where Figaro was measuring the space for their wedding bed?" Lee described. "That was a funny scene."

"And what's your favorite Mozart opera?" dad returned the question politely.

"Le' me guess..._Cosi fan tutte_?"

No one expected it. It was Daryl who spoke; not in perfect Italian but it was his rough voice that joined the conversation. We all stared at him in disbelief-except dad who kept his blank look. "Ye' know, Women are Like That," he translated when Lee did not budge. His tone was mocking, sarcastic. "T'was about seducing the sister of the girl you were supposed to marry."

Kate bit her lip and bowed her head. Lee stared at Daryl then scoffed.

"Actually it's The Magic Flute," he told Daryl calmly with a hint of pain in his voice. "Because we watched it," Lee looked at me, "and because the ending made Emyli smile."

Anger stirred inside me. Why was he doing this? Saying that in front of everyone. I slammed my palms on the table and stood up.

"Excuse me," I muttered and went out of the room. Kate and Daryl called my name but I didn't look back.

* * *

I remove my shoes to keep me from falling. The grass is warm on my feet. I have gone deeper into the garden and have found two swings hanging from a tree. It's beautiful. I do not regret walking out of dinner. I walk and sat on one of the swings after putting my shoes on the ground.

Daryl finds me in no time.

"Thought ye'll be 'ere," he says. He has removed his eyeglasses and his hair is now quite messy. He has folded his sleeves up to his elbows.

He sits on the swing beside mine.

"You okay?"

I nod without looking at him. "How about you? You must be hungry." Both of us were not able to properly eat dinner.

He shrugs and keeps quiet; but then he asks: "Ye wanna talk about...it?"

I sigh. "Not as much as I want to know how you learned about Mozart."

Daryl rubs the back of his neck.

"Some memories just…popped in my head," he tries to explain. "I have a brother. Merle. Can't remember much but he used to bring home some books an' things. We were young an' for a time he dreamt of watching an opera. He told me the story of some of 'em." Daryl smirks. "Well, for Mozart...din't know he's name was Wolfgang. Merle and I had been callin' 'im Amadeus."

I stare at Daryl. I think my expression have betrayed me; I must be looking at him in awe.

"Dun' fall in love with me," he teases.

"Not happening."

He pauses. We both pause.

"Coz ye still like 'im," Daryl whispers.

I have to look up, with my narrowed eyes. I want to argue. To tell him he's wrong. "It's been almost three years already," I catch myself saying.

"Ye said yer sister taught 'im a lesson he won't forget," Daryl says. "Looks like ye' were right. He didn't forget 'er."

"I don't know how long they've been together. Perhaps they met again someplace...months or years after Lee and I went out." I sigh. "I don't know. I don't think I want to know. As long as Kate's happy."

I take my shoes and stand up, start to walk. Daryl is fast. He half-run toward me and now he's ahead, facing me. I try to walk past him but he blocks the way, standing on the space where I am suppose to go through.

I look and stare at him. Daryl won't budge. There's a serious, almost scary look on his face. He steps closer me and I step back. He raises one arm and puts his palm on the stone wall of vines behind me, trapping me from one side. Then he raises another arm and does the same to my left.

I'm completely trapped with my back against the wall and Daryl in front of me. My heart starts to pound on my chest.

Daryl puts his arms down and pockets both his hands; setting me free but keeping me frozen on my spot.

"I'll make ye forget 'im," he declares silently, locking my eyes with his. "Even just for a while. Even just until the one for ye comes along."

I don't tiptoe. It's Daryl who hunches over to reach and kiss me.

Daryl's lips cover mine; he parts my lips with his.

I don't close my eyes. I don't even breathe.

All I can see is Daryl; his face with his eyes closed. All I hear is the beating of my heart. All I feel are his lips on mine and his newly trimmed facial hair, prickling, tickling my cheeks and chin.

My first kiss. And it's with a man I just met two nights ago.

I don't know what to do. Movies always make it look easy. But this is apparently complicated and I am caught unprepared. Should I move my face to catch his rhythm? Bite his lips lightly? Use my tongue?

Daryl's soft, wet lips feel good and comforting. I hope I'm making him feel the same.

"Hmm...can't...breathe," I mutter between our mouths and between the tiny spaces in time that our lips part.

Daryl pulls away, stands straight and looks at me.

I'm panting. Everything's blurred, spinning, moving so fast. It feels like my lungs will burst; like my heart will explode. My mind is racing. Only Daryl stands still, clear as day.

He stares at me as I catch my breath.

"You must really be hungry…resorting to kissing me," I'm able to muster in between breaths.

He just scoffs.

Daryl continues to pierce me with his blue eyes, so I need to ask: "Well…ahm, are you going to kiss me again?"

"What do ye think?"

I finally cannot look at him anymore; one more second and I think I will melt. "I don't know. Well if you are...I don't—Well, I'd like to ask you first if I should wet my lips?"

Daryl scoffs again and stares at me as if he can't believe what he just heard. Then without a warning—and even before I can brace myself, Daryl kisses me again.

This time, I close my eyes to focus on the feeling.

It's gentle and rough at the same time. Daryl's kisses are quick but deep, coming from different angles and covering each and every space of my mouth. I think I need to hold his cheeks so I can catch up. But he's not giving me any chance; he's holding both the sides of my arms. His kisses are unpredictable and every time he pulls away for a millisecond, my lips don't know when and where to expect him next.

When the next kiss felt like it's taking forever to land, I open my eyes.

Daryl puts a final, lingering peck on my cheek before he completely pulls away.

"Sorry for breakin' rule number three." Daryl kneels; he doesn't even look at me. He takes the shoes from my hand and gently puts my feet on them. Then he stands straight, pulls me by my hand and walks.

"You're going to give me a heart attack." I'm catching up to his steps when I'm not even done chasing my breath.

"Have yer heart attack somewhere else," he says without looking back, "I'm hungry."

We didn't go back inside. We went to another restaurant to eat and talk.

We realized that it is to each other that we needed introducing. And we did.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Daryl and Emyli change their sleeping positions.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

Oh my, it happened! I can't believe they kissed already!

Did you see Emyli's reaction? And that was just a kiss. I can't imagine what kind of dialogue they'll have if they start sleeping on one bed!

Anyway, let me know what you think. This update is overdue, I'm sorry; I don't have any excuse.

On to acknowledgements:

Yay! Thank you so much guys, for **following** _Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend:_

_**AddictedTo494, Allieesunshine, Mikki18, SimplyLovelyChan, nictoria19, snm1991**_

And hugs and kisses to the readers who **favourite-d** this fanfic:

_**Mikki18, ladybug213, zenofbeingmommy**_

On to my favourite part: THANK YOU to these AWESOME readers who left us a **REVIEW:**

_**alchemy's homunculi:**_ ohohoho! Of course it's gonna be Daryl! But who knows, they might just have a round 2 of face-off! _*wink, wink. _Thanks again, I hope you liked this chapter, too.

_**wierdunusualchick:**_ I can't agree more! Kate shouldn't have brought Lee. It was supposedly Emyli's night to introduce her first ever boyfriend and Kate ruined it by bringing hers who happened to be the guy Emyli previously went out with. Tsk tsk… No wonder she asked Emyli if she was happy; she might have assumed it meant that she has moved on.

_**zenofbeingmommy:**_ Aww...my favourite review for the previous chapter….. Thank you so much. Your message meant a lot to me. I'm really happy that you enjoyed reading this story. And there is soooo much more. I'm actually having a hard time chronologically arranging the ideas I have for this fic. Don't worry, I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long for the next update (because I know how excruciating it is waiting for the next episode of my favourite show). Aww, and thanks for commenting on the dialogues. I enjoyed thinking about their lines and writing them for the characters. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Maddy120296:**_ Oh, sorry for the late update but here it is! I know! I think Kate have assumed that Emyli has moved on that's why she brought Lee but I know there should have been a better time to tell her sister that. At least she looked remorseful during dinner. I hope she makes it up to Emyli.

_**Maddy:**_ (Are you the same person: Maddy120296?) Oh my..your wish has been granted! They kissed! I'd like to update everyday as well but...unfortunately, I also have to keep up with my job (*boo!). Hehe. But don't worry. I'll try to update as soon as I can (which is usually around after 1 week). Thanks again! Oh, and let me know what you think of Daryl and Emyli's first kiss!

Thanks again, guys.

**Don't be shy to leave us a review. They help. Promise. It fires me up and inspires me to write.**

Thank you, 'till next week.


	8. Chapter 8 - Punishment and Repentance

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Daryl kissed Emyli twice.

* * *

Chapter 8: **Punishment and Repentance**

* * *

I bought Daryl a Mapper—a seven inch-wide tablet; smaller than my e-Canvass. It's complete with phone, internet, gaming and multimedia functions but more elaborate on tracking (compared to my tablet which is big on drawing functions). Aside from me being able to track where he is, I wanted him to use the Mapper to watch The Walking Dead.

"This is the TV show where all the Daryl androids are based from," I explained to him, Monday night after my shift at the theater. I handed over the Mapper. "Watching it might help you recover your memories."

Daryl was sitting on his mattress on the floor; having been left at home, all day without anything significant to do, he looked bored to death. His hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions.

"Ye' mean people watch this show an' create robots based from the characters an' sell them as boyfriends?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, and it's been the same for all the other shows, or movies or books," I tried to explain. "Whatever's popular."

"Fine," he said grumpily. "An' I'm one of 'em?"

I nodded. "What else can you be?"

He averted my eyes and put on the earphones connected to the Mapper.

"Still not bringin' me with ye' tomorrow?"

I sighed. That was the reason why he's upset. He wanted me to take him to the theater but I told him to stay in the house for this week so he can recover from his stiches; so he'll be in good condition for the ball on Sunday.

I did not answer his question and just climbed my bed and began sewing the blue suit he's going to wear for the ball.

* * *

Daryl was still sleeping when I woke up Thursday morning. He was lying on his side, half covered by blanket and with the Mapper held near his chest.

I didn't wake him up. Kate cooked breakfast (we still are yet to have a conversation after the dinner last Sunday) and I took my share to my room and left it there for Daryl. Then I went to theater for work.

The actors were rehearsing for a short presentation for the ball; each theater group was supposed to present a short musical. I was just glad I was done with the costumes a few weeks back. Having nothing else to do, I helped the rest of the production team finish our props. We had always done these things on the rooftop where we could have some fresh air.

"Emyli, we ran out of red paint," San-San announced. She's a part-time traditional tattoo artist. "Needles and blood baby," she had told the team before. "Modern stamp tattoos? Leave me out. Painless is for pussies." Her dream was to cover her body with tattoos. So far, she's done with both her arms. I heard she's very meticulous in choosing what design to put on her skin as it's very difficult to remove traditional tattoos. Her angelic face balanced her look.

I stood up. "Okay, I think I have a spare in the closet." I started for the stairs.

"Oh, and Emyli," D called. San-San and D were direct assistants to our production director. D was a young mom of an adorable four year old girl; she's a single parent. Her hair was painted with pastel colors pink, green and blue. Together with San-San's vividly colored arms, it would look like a rainbow exploded in front of them. "Would be so sweet and check up on my Daryl? Unplug him if he's done charging."

"Got it," I said and went downstairs.

Five Daryls were standing against the wall; their eyes were closed. I forgot to ask D which one was hers and all of them looked the same. I went for the one at the farthest side. Usually, I see the girls just ask their androids "are you done?" and it would be brought back to life if it was. However, this just made me stop and think.

My Daryl never needed to be charged. He sleeps but he doesn't need to be connected to a source of power. And I doubt if mine even has a connector. I stilld don't know what I'm keeping inside my room. I still don't know if the Daryl who crashed our house is an android or not. But what bothered me was that it did not bother me at all. Maybe I'll just find out in time.

Still, I would like to know the other differences.

"Watch tha' hand, girlie."

The Daryl android opened its eyes before I could even touch my fingertips to his cheek.

He pulled himself away from the wall.

Anti-theft sensor, I believe. I sighed; I should have just asked him if he's done.

"I'm D's," he said grumpily and pulled down the neck of his top to show D's name inked on the left side of his chest just above the nipple. "Whadya want, silly girl?"

"D just wanted me to check if you're done charging," I told him casually, after I was reminded of why I didn't like these rednecks. Daryl went to the table where their crossbows were placed. "Can I ask you something?"

The Daryl android slung his crossbow to his back then looked at me with a scowl on his face. "Ye already are."

"What's your favourite Mozart opera?"

He narrowed his eyes on me. "What are ye talkin' 'bout?"

I shrugged. "You know. Merle used to bring home some books. Used to tell you stories. I'm just wondering what's your favourite Mozart opera."

He paused as if thinking but in the end he snarled and said, "don't know what ye'r sayin'.

Before I could make any conclusion, the door opened and Andrew's head came into view.

"They said you're here." He walked toward me.

"Yeah, I'm fetching a red paint for San-San and D." I turned around and took the pail of paint from the corner. "And you?"

Andrew's usually sure face fell into uneasiness. His eyes wandered and saw the Daryl android going for the door. Andrew snatched the paint from me. "Hey, redneck, can you bring this to D at the rooftop?"

"Sure, asshole." He took the paint and went out.

So it was just me and Andrew and four more Daryls charging on the wall.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Big favor." He wiped his mouth with his palm then pocketed both his hands. "The ball needs a pair from every theater to represent their group." He looked back and pointed with his thumb. "I already asked the rest but everyone's busy preparing." He smiled his cocky smile at me. "Everyone except you."

I wasn't sure if I was understanding him.

"I'm…helping out with the props. But I saw Lights just playing video games outside."

"No," he said promptly and firmly. "I actually need a female."

I stared at him and kept my silent until he told me what this was really all about.

"The pair needs to dance," he explained slowly.

Did I hear him right? Was I interpreting his request correctly?

"C'mon." Andrew took another step toward me. "I know you did Flamenco before, Emyli."

How did he know? There's only one person in the theatre who should know that: Kevin. Our director.

"I'm sure Lea can do it," I answered with finality. I reached for the door but Andrew blocked it. He looked at me and chewed the insides of his cheeks.

"Look, if you'll be my partner for the dance, I'll be your date for the ball."

I went for the door and remove Andrew's hand on the knob. "I already have a date."

"What?" he asked unbelievingly. Then he laughed at himself as he scratched the back of his neck. "So I can't bribe you into doing this…. Fine, so this is just totally a favour. Please be my partner. At least for the dance presentation."

I looked at him: Andrew and the smug look on his face. I know he won't take no for an answer.

"Don't mind if Ibore you to death," I opened the door. "Any last words?"

Andrew smiled victoriously. "I'm too hot, I need an Ice Queen."

* * *

I was home by ten. The lights were still on in my room; I found Daryl sitting on his mattress, typing on his Mapper.

"Kate already brought me dinner," he said, not looking at me but I guessed he still saw me put a carton of food on the table.

I went for the cabinet and took some change of clothes. I didn't answer him. I was just so tired. Andrew didn't give me a break or consideration—I did Flamenco a long time ago and I needed to adjust to his jazz and ballet steps. When I went out of the bathroom, Daryl was eating the food I bought.

"I thought you ate already?" I climbed the bed and lied down.

"Who said anythin' about eatin'? Kate brought robot food."

"Oh." My eyes closed the moment my back touched the bed.

"Ye'r particularly late tonight," I heard Daryl whispered.

I rubbed my eyes and kept them closed. "I was with Andrew."

"An' who the hell is that?"

"Fight and dance choreographer. We practiced for a dance presentation needed for the ball."

Silence. I thought he'd let me sleep already but…

"Tell me ye'r three things."

Three things. It was the game we played when we ate at another restaurant last Sunday. What happened was, we tried to tell each other about ourselves but since Daryl cannot remember who he was and I don't particularly know what to share about myself, we invented a game called Three Things.

Basically, we just needed to think of three things that we thought was true about each other. And then we'd say if it's true or not.

"I think…you're the kind of person who doesn't need people," I had told him last Sunday. "Because you can fend for yourself, you do things better when you're alone." I was describing him as I saw Daryl on The Walking Dead. I wanted to help him remember who he was. At the same time I didn't want him to be the same person he used to be.

He had paused to ponder on it. In the end, he just said this with a shrug: "Might be true. But I sure needed ye to stitch me up."

"Okay. Your turn."

He was fast: "I think the kiss we had…tha' was yer first."

"Obviously," I mouthed.

We had played the game every night since Sunday. But for tonight…

"Let's just do it tomorrow," I muttered. I lied on my side with my back on Daryl. "Please turn off the lights before you sleep."

* * *

Daryl wakes up with Emyli already gone. He's used to this already; but it doesn't mean it's annoying him less. He takes a shower, and while he is in there he has made up his mind: he's gonna go after her.

He rummages through the pile of clothes until he finds a pair of jeans, black shirt and most importantly, a gray jacket with a hood to hide his face with. Once he's fully dressed, he goes out of the room and sneaks silently to the back door.

"Daryl?"

He is just three steps from the room and he got busted already.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Daryl turns and sees it's Kate.

"I was just..." Kate approaches him with a curious look on her face. "I'm goin' where Emyli works."

She stares at him. "You miss her," she teases him with her pretty smile. "But you can't go out alone," she walks and pauses when she's behind him. "Android abduction is not rare. Let me just set you a timer so you can sleep while Emyli's away. She'll be here once you wake up."

"Hey...no!" Daryl steps away from Kate the moment he feels her hands lifting his jacket and shirt. "I-I don't miss 'er," he snarls at Kate.

The truth is actually more complicated than that. Since Daryl started watching The Walking Dead, he's been having headaches. He's bombarded by actually familiar people and faces but familiarity doesn't help if he cannot remember them.

What's worse is that he even can't remember his own self.

It was like watching someone else use his body to live a life he doesn't recognize. The Daryl portrayed in the show was ruthless and ill-tempered. He was always angry and he just…chased off everyone who tried to get near him. Daryl tries to understand why he was like that, but how can he explain and give meaning to his actions if he doesn't remember anything? And Merle...when _that _happened to Merle, his brother—one of the very few people he remembers—it's just…painful. And when they lost Sophia…it was just too much.

Emyli hasn't talked to him about these things. She hasn't asked him about how he feels. Perhaps it was Daryl's fault for not bringing it up; by now, he knows the girl is not the most sympathetic person in the world. So yeah, he doesn't miss Emyli.

He needs her.

"I'll just be…careful," Daryl tells Kate.

"Wait! I'm actually going to school so I can walk you to the theater," Kate offers. "It's just walking distance from here."

Daryl looks at her, not sure if he should let himself be accompanied. After what happened with Kate and Lee, he doesn't want Emyli to get the wrong idea.

"Please?" Kate insists. "You're my sister's first boyfriend and if anything happens to you…."

"Fine," Daryl gives in, unconsciously saying yes because he doesn't want to be the same Daryl who pushes people away. "Just take me to the theater and leave."

"No problem," Kate says with a smile. "Put your hoodie on and here," she looks around and takes something from the dining table, "dad's shades." She puts the eyeglasses on Daryl. "Precautions won't hurt."

The two of them walk. Daryl allows Kate to lead the way while he walks a few steps behind her.

"You know what, I never thought my sister will buy an android lover," Kate shares. She sounds like she's enjoying this. Daryl just keeps his silence and his head bowed. "When she told dad and me that she has a boyfriend, I was actually expecting to see Andrew."

Daryl immediately raises his head. "Andrew?"

"Yeah, Andrew. He also works for the theater," she explains, "and everyone knows he likes Emyli—even me." Kate stops for a moment to look back at Daryl.

"Everyone except 'er," Daryl guesses.

"Hm-mm," Kate confirms. "Emyli built a wall that keeps other people from getting to her," she says with a low voice. "I don't know why but she has her own world. I think. She's always been awkward with other people and her cold personality didn't win her a lot of friends. Even in the theater. I don't think she has a close friend there." She throws a quick glance at Daryl; he sees that Kate is now wearing a sad expression. "People like her because she's good at what she does and she doesn't complain. But apart from that…" she shakes her head.

"I…feel so bad for betraying her," Kate whispers. "Lee was the first person outside the family that she cared for. And I haven't even said sorry to her."

Kate stops walking and waited for Daryl to catch up to her. Daryl stands beside her and looks at the girl.

"I'm sorry," she tells Daryl. "You might not even have the faculty to understand what I'm saying and feeling."

Daryl stares at the girl and snarls. "What happened to you and Lee doesn't matter to Emyli now 'cause I'm 'ere."

Kate looks scared for a moment but then she smiles and nudges Daryl's shoulder with her fist.

"That you are."

They continue walking until they reach the theatre.

"Lucky. Lea's outside. Lea!" Kate calls. The rest of Lea's group is already going inside the building.

"Kate?"

Daryl and Kate climb the steps to the theater's entrance.

"Hi! Are you looking for Emyli?" Lea asks.

"Not me, actually," she looks at Daryl then Kate whispers something to the other girl.

Lea's eyes widen in surprise. "No way," she mutters staring at Daryl. "Okay, leave it to me."

Kate smiles at him and waves. "See you later."

"C'mon, I'll take you to Emyli," Lea ushers Daryl to the theatre.

They don't go through the main entrance, instead, they go to the building's side.

"They're in the studio," Lea explains.

She opens the door, slightly and takes a look; Daryl peeks behind her.

There's no music, only clapping sounds. Daryl sees a guy in all black clapping and providing rhythm for his partner to match. The redneck almost thought that Emyli is not inside until he realizes that the dancing girl in front of the guy with spiky hair and earring is Emyli.

Her hair is tied to a mid-ponytail which strums the air with every fierce stomping of her feet and graceful swaying of her hands and neck. Her steps and turns are sharp and fluid: one or the other and sometimes both, whatever's necessary and pleasing.

Emyli's dance is powerful and beautiful. Only her face tells a different story: her expression is blank and her eyes are vacant.

Lea closes the door.

"We'll be on a war path if we disturb Andrew in the middle of practice."

Oh, Daryl will give him war if Emyli is left in a room with him for one more second; he can feel his anger stirring.

"The hell if I need to wait!" he snaps at Kate who steps back in surprise and bumps and spills the contents of a trash can behind her.

"Who's there!?"

Lea quickly recovers and runs inside the studio, pushing the door to cover Daryl but keeping it ajar enough for him to hear the conversation.

"Ahm…it's me," Lea's meek and calm voice can be heard. "Won't you be taking your break? Look at Emyli, she looks exhausted already."

"I-I'm still okay." Emyli's voice; she's breathing heavily—like the time when Daryl kissed her.

This angers Daryl more.

"You heard her. Besides, she keeps on missing some steps midway."

Lea sighs and says: "Okay. Ten more minutes, Andy. Or I'm dragging her out"—it's amazing how she can give threatening statements so softly, even endearing. "Emyli, will you meet me in the closet in ten minutes?"

"Erm…sure."

Lea goes out of the studio, closes the door and faces Daryl.

"Come on, you can wait for her in the closet," she walks past him.

"Not goin' anywhere without 'er," Daryl says stubbornly planting himself in front of the door.

"They're just dancing," Lea shrugs.

Daryl ignores her and stares at the door, contemplating if he should break in.

"Are you sure you are Emyli's?" Lea asks as she marches back beside Daryl' spot. "I know she wouldn't turn the Jealousy setting on if she has an android."

Daryl's upper cheeks twitch in exasperation. Who told this redheaded girl that he's even jealous!?

He tries to keep his anger at bay. "What d'ya mean?"

"Jealousy setting. We can adjust the level so—"

"No. I mean why d'ya think she wouldn't turn it on?"

Lea smiles and folds her arms in front of her. "Because jealousy is insecurity and insecurity means weakness. And Emyli does not respond to weakness."

Daryl scoffs. "There are only a few things that girl responds to."

"Exactly." Then her shoulders fall as she sighs. "She has a particularly high emotional threshold so it'll take only strong actions to get her to react. I don't thing jealousy is one of them."

Daryl thinks of the douchebag Lee and Kate. He believes Emyli still likes that guy but seeing him with her sister wasn't enough to get her angry. He remembers that what actually ticked her off was when Lee cockily declared that he went out to watch an opera with Emyli.

"Fine," he barks at Lea, "lead the way."

The redhead trips with her untied shoelace on their way to the closet. She trips the second time because she is not able to tie the laces properly. She attempts to do it again but her knots are lousy despite her efforts. Daryl makes her stop to do the tying himself.

"Thank you," Lea says as Daryl turns to the other shoe to secure it as well. "Glenn does it for me but he's out for his check and repair."

Daryl shrugs and continues to walk.

"You are weird," Lea whispers as an afterthought, staring unbelievingly at Daryl.

They use the building's back door to avoid other people seeing them.

"Here we are," Lea announces. "Just keep inside and wait for Emyli." She is about to walk away but she turns and faces Daryl again. "I still can't believe Emyli got herself a Daryl android lover."

He frowns at her and waits if she has anything else to say.

"I'm sorry. I just thought she's got enough of the rough and roguish." Lea bites her lip after hearing herself say what she did. "Sorry, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Not big of a deal," Daryl answers coolly. "He-I might be rough, but I sure is tough as well. And ye said she doesn't respond to the weak."

Lea gives him the suspicious unbelieving look again. Daryl averts her eyes and turns to the walk-in closet's door.

"Wait!" The redhead showcases her agility once more, flying in front of the closet to keep Daryl from opening the door. She slams her palm on her forehead. "I shouldn't have brought you here. The girls keep their Daryl boyfriends inside...that's what I meant with what I said earlier about rough and rogues. The closet is where Emyli works..."

Daryl grits his teeth and nods. "Brothers are givin' 'er a hard time."

"They shoot arrows indiscriminately...sometimes."

Daryl balls his right hand to a fist and gently pushes Lea away from the door with the other. "Oh no," Lea gasps knowing the damage has been done.

Daryl opens the door.

* * *

"You're really here."

Daryl was sitting on the lateral cabinet, playing with a crossbow when I opened the door to the closet. He put the bow down as if on cue and hopped off the lateral when he saw me.

He didn't say anything as I walked toward him. When only a foot separates us, he took the towel around my neck and started dabbing it on my face.

"Thank you," I uttered. "Did you bring your Mapper?"

"Forgot it."

His expression was unreadable, focused on my face and neck and sweat.

"Where are the Daryls?" There was just the two of us in the room.

He shrugged, hanging the towel back to my neck. "There's only me 'ere."

"You went here alone," I handed him a sandwhich wrapped in paper.

Daryl's hair was disheveled, probably from wearing the hood. A pair of shades was hanging from his shirt. At least he took precautions.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna be goin' back in a few."

"Okay... Why did you go here anyway?"

He fidgeted for a little while then pocketed the sandwhich. Daryl placed his palms on my cheeks.

"I just came to deliver this." I looked at him, anticipating

He planted a slighlty open-mouthed kiss just beside my mouth, taking a little pinch of my skin between his lips.

When Daryl pulled away, he stared at me and waited. When I could feel my face turn scarlet, I saw him smile a satisfied smirk.

"Come home early tonight," he said firmly with his raspy voice but still wearing his smirk as he looked at my dumbfounded face.

Daryl put his hood on and walked past me, then I heard him add: "An' don' tire yerself too much. 'S just a dance."

He saw me dancing? I turned around but he's not there anymore. I'm left with a red face and a racing heart.

* * *

But I did come home late, tired and spent.

It's already thirty minutes past eleven when I walked out of the theatre; ten minutes to midnight when I opened the door to my room. All lights were off while the window was open, letting warm breeze and silver moonlight in. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Daryl on my bed sprawling face down.

I didn't bother with the lights; I was so tired I know I'd be out soon. I walked forward and stepped on the mattress on the floor and stood up with Daryl and the bed in front of me.

"That's my bed," I whispered. Daryl turned his sleepy face to me. "You're supposed to be sleeping over here."

He turned away by putting his face back down to the bed sheet. "Can't move. My stitches'll break."

"Your stitches are fine," I told him. "You got your Mapper drained again." I hunched over to reach it but Daryl held my wrist and he pulled me. "Wait—"

Before I could complete my sentence or do anything, Daryl blindly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a sitting position. "Just because I'm light and small—"

He ignored me. And then everything happened so fast: Daryl took me by the shoulder and laid me on the bed. He scooped my legs from the mattress and placed his own legs beside mine. He got me under him.

He did all of these with his eyes closed.

"Daryl..."

I was staring at the ceiling, completely trapped with half of Daryl's body covering me. His face was beside mine; I could feel his nose just above my ears and his lips on my temple. His chest weighed on mine; his arm was wrapped around my shoulder and his hand was holding the back of my neck.

I was a human pillow.

"Get…off me." I tried to claw his arm off but Daryl wouldn't budge.

I bit my lower lip. I hoped he's not feeling how fast my heart was beating. The last thing I wanted was him teasing me about it.

"You're heavy," I tried to say coolly.

He tightened his hold of me. "An' ye'r soft," he said sleepily.

"Are we gonna sleep this way?" I whispered and breathed. Somehow, I got my body to relax. I gave up. The way he was squeezing me, I knew Daryl wouldn't let go. "This is not the most comfortable position. Would you mind exchanging places? I know I'll feel so much better with me on top."

I thought I felt him snicker but he still didn't move an inch.

"Nah...this is yer punishment. I'm pissed at ye for always leavin' me alone 'ere." Then he added in a whisper, "an' fer stayin' late with that Andrew dude."

I paused to gather my thoughts. "I told you I don't want to bring you to theater with me. At least not until the ball. And I think you need the time alone to figure your memory out."

For a moment there was only silence-and the stillness of me pretending to be a soft cushion.

Then Daryl whispered. "Tell me yer three things..."

So we really are sleeping this way, I thought. This truly was not the most comfortable position. I tried to pull his arm away again, this time, with both hands. But Daryl was stubborn.

"Get three rights an' I'll let go." I could feel his lips move on my temple.

"Fine." I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I think you were foolish for going out alone, leaving your Mapper behind."

Daryl moved and raised his upper body with his hands on either side of my head to support his weight. Now that he was looking straight at me, the drums in my chest started again.

"Ye were worried?" His eyes were wandering on mine, searching.

"No. It's just a ten-minute walk."

"Then it ain't foolish." He buried his face back to my head, hair, ears and temple; the weight of his body returned.

I let out whatever breath I could with Daryl on top of me. "Okay. I think..." I paused. "Behind your scowls and glares there's a..." I groped for words. "There's a...different person who is actually...nicer."

Daryl lifted himself again and looked at me.

"Who is quite good-looking with a crossbow," I added looking back at his blue eyes and even before I could think of the words. We both knew this was not how the game worked. But the words escaped my lips and betrayed my lack of fondness and expertise on teasing and flirting.

He scoffed. Just like what he always did.

"Ye think so? Even with the scruff an' all?"

I averted his eyes. "I'm kinda used to how they feel now."

"Ye get three points for that."

Daryl suddenly held me by my hips and rolled to his back. "My turn," he said. Holding my hand and the back of my waist, he guided me to position on top of him. In a flash we had exchanged places. I was on all fours: I had his body trapped between my arms as my palms kept me steady on the bed; my knees were just beside his upper legs so our lower bodies didn't touch. My hair fell down from the sides touching his chest.

"It feels like I'm preying on you."

Daryl clung his arm on my back and pulled me closer to him until we were chest to chest. I looked up to him; our faces were too close I had to close my eyes or I'd turn red again. The only thing that comforted me was Daryl's heartbeat and how it throbbed against my chest. His heart was racing, just like mine.

"I think..." I heard his raspy, low voice. I felt his rough hand putting my hair behind my ear. "Think ye dance real fine." I opened my eyes. "Fine that I'll forgive ye for having me watch those horrible memories alone."

Then suddenly, it hit me; why Daryl was so upset for being left alone. I had him watch The Walking Dead not thinking how he'd feel about what he'd see. Those weren't particularly good memories and for someone to watch them alone, without someone to answer his questions...I couldn't imagine how he took Merle being left on the rooftop and losing his hand.

I felt horrible. I lifted my body to pull away from Daryl. I didn't know how my face reflected how bad I felt about myself. I could almost always hide how I feel without effort. But my eyes must had shown repulsion, even disgust. Because when Daryl saw my face, he actually looked so alarmed that he pulled me back to him before I could completely get off.

"Nah...nah, I was just...makin' fun o' ya."

My head was now on his neck; I could smell his skin and felt the vibrations from his throat. It's then that I realized he had his arm around my shoulder keeping me pinned on him. Daryl's embracing me.

Kissed by him after two days.

I had him on top of me on a bed in a week.

Do I feel like a slut or a lucky bitch for having a Daryl do these things to me?

Neither.

I think we are just both lonely.

I put my arms on his chest and my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's sleep like this, okay?" I whispered feeling the skin of his neck on my lips.

"Mm-hm."

"I'll keep you company tomorrow." My eyes were giving in to exhaustion.

"Yer hair smells like watermelon." Daryl's voice sounded faraway.

"And you taste like seawater..."

"That good or bad?"

I wanted to say that salt is my favorite seasoning but I don't know if I was able to tell him that. I already drifted off.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Daryl and Emyli attend the ball.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

Okay…our internet at home sucks and I couldn't connect that's why this update is late. I'm so sorry.

Anyway, oh my…so Daryl and Emyli sleep together—at least in the most innocent sense. And we learn that Emyli likes to be on top. We didn't know she was feisty that way. LOL. And if _that_ is how Daryl punishes...my, my.

**And can I just say that jealous Daryl is just adorable!? And I wouldn't mind him going to my office to make a "delivery". Everyday. Please.**

_**Let me know what is your most "kyaa!" moment for this chapter!**_(Mine is obviously the "delivery"...and when Daryl told Emyli that she's soft. Haha.)

And what did Daryl do to the pack of Daryls inside the closet!?

On to acknowledgements:

Thank you so much for the following readers who **followed:**

**_BakerTennant'sTardis, , ThornRose16, astainintime_**

And to these awesome readers who **favourite**-ed this fanfic:

**_ThornRose16, The Orca Song_** (oh, but I don't know why your name is gone on the list? Did you unfave? Aww…)

And my gratitude to you fellows who took time and left this fanfic a **REVIEW.** Thanks so much! You guys are the best and I enjoyed reading all of your reviews.

_**Maddy120296:**_ True! She's so awkward. I really had fun writing her in the kissing scene.

_**JoleneXP**_: Thanks for the prompt correction again! Yeah, I think for Daryl and Emyli to get closer they need these kinds of people (case in point: Lee—and Kate?). Haha. And still…getting closer, physically, in this chapter. I hope you liked it.

_**alchemy's homunculi:**_ Very insightful review! Yeah, notice in the series that the Dixon brothers actually seem educated: 1) Daryl knowing about the history (ok, perhaps it could be just a simple tale) of Cherokee Rose; 2) Merle loves books (as you have mentioned, he missed the library in Woodbury and he has memorize (the entire?) parts of the Bible!) So I really think the brothers are actually very smart—not just street smart but intelligent. So why not make them refined as well? It might not show in the appearance but I like them knowing about art. Thanks so much again for noticing that!

_**Goldenfightergirl:**_ Aww, thank you so much for liking the kiss. And yeah, I hate Kate too for doing that to Emyli. But we don't know yet what really happened. Let's give her some time and perhaps she'll redeem herself? Thanks again.

_** FuchsiaGrasshopper:**_ Hi there! So happy to see you here! And I'm glad Daryl and Emyli made you blush and laugh at their awkwardness! I was going for that. Aww, thanks for your kind words. I'll work hard to deliver. And I agree, it's all like falling into a dream. I wish we can all experience something like this—and with Daryl. I know it will be wonderful.

Okay...that's it. Thanks guys. Next chapter on Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9-The Battle and Dance Conductor

**Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend on Tumblr! **URL:** android-daryl (then add .tumblr and .com)**

* * *

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Daryl felt miserable, having to watch The Walking Dead alone. He went to where Emyli worked and saw her rehearsing a dance with Andrew. Emyli went home late and Daryl punished her by lying on top of her until she got three points in a game they invented. The two slept on the bed together after Emyli realized that she had neglected Daryl.

* * *

Chapter 9: **The Battle and Dance Conductor**

* * *

"Okay. Would you care to explain what was happening back there?"

Kate looks at me as if I committed a murder. She is holding me by my arm and practically dragging me to her room, away from mine.

"I was taking the clothes off of him."

When we reach her vanity table, Kate pushes me to the seat in front of a mirror and hurriedly closes the door behind us.

"Why!?" she asks looking aghast. She places the clothes on her bed, then her palms on the back of the chair I am sitting in and looks at me through the mirror.

"Why else would I remove it?"

She catches her face with her palm. "No. Don't tell me."

"We were not going to have sex."

"Don't say that out loud so casually."

"Why not?" I argue. "I just said we were not going to have sex. If we were, we would have…I don't know. Locked the room, I guess?"

Daryl and I woke up late this day of the ball. We were tired because of the activities we did yesterday; it was already afternoon when we got ourselves off bed. I let him shower first then when I got out of the bathroom after my turn, I was shocked to see him wearing the white tuxedo I just finished last night.

"Whoa, easy. The man just stepped in'nit. Dun' tear it off."

"I told you to wear the blue one," I reminded him coolly as I removed the ribbon and unbuttoned the coat.

Daryl had surrendered; he rested his arms on his sides and allowed me to undress him in peace. "Thought t'was a shame not to wear it when ye worked for it the whole night."

"I was saving this for someone else."

He stepped back, out of my hands' reach. "Who?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

I stared at him unable to think of any other explanation. "For Glenn," I said.

"The Asian guy who hooked up with the farmer's daughter."

"Yes."

Daryl hesitantly approached me but he allowed my hands to unbutton the rest of the coat. "When's that guy comin'?"

"I'm not sure," I told him. "The company has not sent an email yet." I removed the coat carefully, walking toward his back so I could pull it. "But nothing will change."

I laid the coat neatly on my bed. Daryl turned to face me and I started to remove the vest.

"Course it will," he uttered. "Change, I mean."

"I will still help you if that is what you're worried about," I assured him. He reached with his hand and gently sweep my dripping wet bangs to the side. It was then that I realized I was only covered with a towel. I had wondered, why was it so easy for me to forget crucial thing like this when Daryl was involved? I started to turn around but Daryl took my wrist and then both of my hands and placed them on his chest.

"Ye go on," he said. "Might crease it if I remove it myself."

And that was when the door bursted open.

"Emyli do you need some help-"

Kate took one look at the scene then dashed and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the room after uttering an airy "oh my God". When I was at the hallway already, she hurried back in and had a short conversation with Daryl while she sounded like she was rummaging through my stuffs. When she came back to drag me to her room, she was already holding my blue dress and undergarments.

And now, here we are.

Kate sighs and stares at me, still through the mirror. This is the first time we talked since the dinner where she brought Lee along.

"Yeah, don't forget to lock the door," Kate whispers playfully.

I almost frown at the thought. "I wonder if sex's gonna feel like a thousand-fold suffocating than a kiss," I wonder aloud as I remember how heavy Daryl weighed when he was on top of me.

"Oh my God, does that mean you have been kissed already?" Kate asks moving her face closer to mine, as if I was to share a secret.

I breathe. "Yes." Kate's look says she wants details. I know that look because I always get it from her when we are talking and I give one-liner answers by default. "It was Daryl. When we had dinner last week."

"So?" Kate presses on, obviously not satisfied with what I have shared. "How was it?"

"It was..." I pause to try to remember how it felt.

"Magical? Sweet? What?" Kate suggests impatiently.

Finally I decided. "Soft and slippery."

Kate suddenly laughs then puts her arms around my neck. "Emyli, you are so cute," she teases. "Of all the words in the dictionary, you chose slippery."

"How do Lee's kisses feel?"

She loses her smile in an instant. Kate slowly uncurls her arms from me.

"Emyli, I'm..."

Kate sits on the bed. I choose to look at her directly so I turn my back to the mirror and catch her eyes.

"Tell me," I whisper. "I wanna know."

She frowns then bites her lips. "I'm sorry."

I pretend not to hear. "Tell me how Lee's kisses feel. Please?" I am imploring her. I really, truly want to know.

Kate starts with a slow whisper. "I guess all kisses are the same," she smiles painfully, "wet."

We share a silent chuckle.

"A kiss feels everything, one at a time," Kate explains, now more serious. Her brown eyes light up, staring dreamily right through me. "Lee's kisses are sometimes gentle and slow like a peaceful song. Sometimes they're like a raging storm: harsh and wild. It does not have a constant rhythm so it's impossible to match the flow." She frowns for a bit. "I always try to catch it but I'm always left behind, craving as it lingers on my lips when he pulls away."

Kate stares at me carefully. "Oh Emyli, I'm so sorry..."

I felt the same way when I was kissed by Daryl. Their kisses are the same. And judging by how Kate looked as she described Lee's, I now know that Daryl gave me good kisses that night.

"Like a peaceful song, like a raging storm," I repeated. "How can my soft and slippery compare to that? Now I feel like a horrible girlfriend."

I turn to the mirror and start combing my hair.

"I'm sorry," I hear Kate say again. She gets up and returns behind me. "I'm a horrible sister."

Silence. Then I said, "I agree."

At this moment, my eyes look past Kate's regretful face and what I see in my mind is Lee.

I remember how I enjoyed our shared silence; when Lee and I just walked aimlessly. I remember how he would silently hold my hand while we watch a movie because he thought I was shivering-when it was actually his hand that was cold. I remember how I hated it when he stared at me while I ate; how he would laugh his quiet laugh when I would accidentally drop my spoon because everything about him made me feel nervous.

We were never official. He was never my boyfriend and I was never his girlfriend. We just went on like that for three months. But I remember everything.

"But I forgive you," I hand the brush over to Kate. It is the truth. And the truth requires nothing more. She is waiting for me to say something else but I face the mirror; she refuses to take the brush.

"It was not meant to happen. It just...did."

I nod. Her look compels me to say more. So I say matter-of-factly: "You know you're more important than the wet kisses these boys give us, right?"

She pauses then laughs, "thank you," she says and she finally takes the brush and starts to comb my hair.

* * *

I hear Kate open the door.

"Emyli's inside, changing," she says. "You look impatient. Don't be. You'll see her in a few." Then she sort of lowers her voice. "I tied her hair in a ponytail just as how you would have wanted it."

I hear a grunt. "I din't request for nothin'."

Kate chuckles. "Yeah. You didn't. But I saw how you swept her hair behind her ears when we had dinner. And," she added in a sing-song voice, "guys love bright faces, right?"

"Whatever ye say, girlie."

"And whatever happened to rule number two?"

I step out of the room; both Kate and Daryl turn to my direction. I look expectantly at Daryl, waiting for his response, but he just blinks his eyes looking back and forth at my dress and hair.

"You're beautiful," Kate comes to me, gushing.

"Good," I shrug and answer. "I would stick like a sore thumb, otherwise."

Kate frowns and looks at Daryl. "Daryl, you should tell this silly girl she's pretty."

I don't expect him to say it. He walks, looking seriously at me but not at my eyes. Daryl raises his closed fist across my forehead and flicks his index finger striking my forehead gently beneath my bangs. Then he pockets both his hands and hunches and looks straight to my eyes.

"Yar…pretty silly," Daryl says with a teasing smile.

* * *

"Andy, will you stop pacing? It's making me dizzy," Lea ordered with her calm, sweet voice.

Andrew, Lea and Glenn were one of the first people to arrive at the Main Auditorium in Augusta, Maine. They were in the auditorium's grand front yard with the attendees from different town and cities. It was already a few minutes past six. The parade of cast and crew would start at seven and people were socializing here and there, making use of the time before the program started. You would easily recognize the attendees who came from big and rich cities because they were the ones with handy hologram projectors being brandished everywhere to share something about their work or just to exchange gossip.

"I think we should already go near the entrance," Lea said. They were standing away from the building's opening and near the digital pool instead_ (Go swimming, go diving, go skinny-dipping—without getting wet!) _as the people coming from the parking lot were easier to be seen on that spot. "The assembly for the parade starts in a few—"

"I don't care about the stupid parade," Andrew cut her. He had stopped pacing and his eyes were still glued on the parking's direction. "Those rich bastards and bitches can occupy the front seats. Putting our theatre group last in line just because we are the smallest in number—and funds…. When we are obviously better dressed with _real_ clothes."

Lea couldn't help but giggle. She covered her mouth so Andrew could not hear it. The actors and crew from rich cities were wearing computer-generated clothes. While the computer-generated gowns and suits were colourful and three-dimensional, Emyli's were just as vibrant and texturized; her designs were eclectic and carefree. While the people who wore digital garb were practically naked, Emyli's creations still felt more personal because you could actually _feel_ the dress: the intricate patterns of her beadwork and the careful arrangement of different cloths. Andrew knows Emyli works hard for each and every set she creates; it angers him that she gets very little credit and recognition for it. Meanwhile, Lea particularly finds her cousin cute whenever the cause of his anger concerns Emyli. She finds his dedication to her a charming deviation from his more popular ruthless and rude attitude.

"That's not my point," Lea explained, now quite sadly. "I told you Emyli already has someone to accompany her. There's no reason for us to wait for her here."

"I don't believe that," Andrew scowled. "I'm her partner in the opening dance presentation so I'll make that an excuse for us to walk the parade together." He bowed his head and whispered. "It's fine for a guy to walk solo but for a girl, it's just sad."

"Idiot, we girls are strong," Lea said. "Emyli's strong and she doesn't need anyone to help her walk."

Andrew eyed Lea's high-heeled shoes. "You say that when you can't even cover two yards without tripping thrice." He returned his look at the parking's direction. "I know she doesn't need anyone that's why I don't believe she has someone with her."

Lea shook her head. She pitied Andrew for being stubborn and not believing her. "You'd like that, won't you?"

"What?"

"If Emyli chooses to be with you," Lea answered and shrugged. "People usually stick to someone because they need them. But if Emyli chooses to stay with someone, it will not be because she needs him. And it will mean so much more. So…special for the guy she'll choose—"

"She's here!" Glenn exclaimed.

Lea followed Glenn's eyes. Emyli was walking with her usual vacant look, unconscious of the people around her who started looking at her direction. The first thing that Lea noticed was Emyli's face: She glowed with a barely-there make-up and with her hair long, black stresses in a ponytail behind her. The usual gloominess about her was gone: She was wearing a powder blue, knee-length dress that started with a V-cut tube accentuated by white pearls and embroidery and silver crystals; it ended with a fluffy flared skirt connected to the top portion of the gown with an empire cut. Emyli suddenly turned around for a bit and it revealed that the gown was cut low behind her, showing her shoulder blades.

"I told you she'd come alone," Andrew whispered with a soft smile on his face as he stared at Emyli.

But the reason why Emyli turned around was also revealed. A few seconds after, a good-looking man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties appeared and touched Emyli's elbow before walking closely beside her. The man was wearing a light blue trouser, matching Emyli's gown. The pants were matched with a dark blue, checkered jacket on top of a sky-blue polka-dotted button down.

Lea frowned and looked at Andrew's reaction. He had gritted his teeth, looking hatefully at the man walking with Emyli.

"Andrew, don't do something stupid—"

But he already was on his way, half-running toward Emyli. Lea tried to follow with the same speed but she fell on her shoes and Glenn had to help her up.

"Hey Em!"

Andrew stopped in front of her, blocking their way.

"Ready for the dance later?" Andrew had turned his voice to his usual arrogant tone. He purposely ignored the guy with Emyli.

If Emyli was startled by Andrew's sudden appearance, it didn't show on her face. "Yeah. Ahm, Daryl, this is Andrew. Our dance and fight choreographer."

Andrew was surprised to see his hateful look mirrored on the other guy's eyes. He was much taller than him younger even. But the other guy was not intimidated. Andrew extended his hand and the other guy shook it firmly as they look each other in the eye.

"Daryl. You're his uncle? Cousin or something?"

"Daryl as in Daryl Dixon," Emyli corrected nonchalantly. The men let go of their handshake. "He's my boyfriend."

Andrew lost his smirk in an instance. "Oh, I think they're ushering everyone to the entrance," Emyli pointed. "I'll see you later." She and Daryl walked past the dumbfounded Andrew without another word.

"I told you she's already with someone." Lea and Glenn finally caught up. The three of them stared at the couple."

"A Daryl Dixon. Seriously?!" Andrew scoffed. "I can't believe how this shit happened."

"Maybe he's special," Lea speculated. "Or maybe you're wrong. Maybe Emyli actually needs someone."

* * *

The parade of cast and crew started. Everybody lined up in front of the auditorium's entrance. The tiles lit up, coloring the ground with royal red stain that served as the red carpet. Each theatre group was introduced starting with their directors and then actors and then the crew. As Andrew mentioned earlier, their group was the last in line. Their feet were already sore from standing when they were finally called.

"Maine Theater Guild Directors, ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce to you, the cast and crew of Waterville Opera House."

Andrew tried not to lose his cool. He still would get to dance with Emyli. And she was with an android, for Pete's sake! There's no way he'll lose to that redneck. He just needed a way to put him in hibernate mode.

Their theater's actors walked. Andrew took the floor solo. ("Andrew Summers, Waterville's dance and fight choreographer. Among others, Andrew put _Night Carousel, The Queen's New Diadem _and a remake of _Westside Story_ in motion.") He was led to his seat: left of stage and a light-year away from it. They had the longest waiting time and they also had the longest time walking with people on their seats, not caring about the parade anymore. Andrew sat and looked around. There was only one more seat remaining and Emyli would probably sit on the row behind and near the aisle.

"The thread-spinner of Waterville, Emyli Evans. Accompanied by Daryl Dixon."

When she and Daryl appeared, it took a few seconds for the audience to notice but they did. A huge portion of the crowd started chattering excitedly.

For one crazy second, Andrew thought they were envying Emyli for she was really, very pretty that night. But then Anna, sitting beside Andrew, suddenly gushed: "Oh my God is that really a Daryl Dixon?!"

"No way! I didn't bring mine because he won't know how to behave here!"

"Maybe it's just someone who really looks like him."

"Wow. That's like having Norman Reedus for your boyfriend."

"How did the Ice Queen pull this off?!"

"Maybe that's just an illusion. You know how good she is at creating things."

"No way!"

"Oh God, he really looks good in a suit."

"And his hair! Brushed up like that…."

The crowd was subdued for a bit only when Daryl and Emyli reached their seats.

"Pft." Andrew scoffed. Stupid fan girls, he thought.

When everyone had settled down, lights were dimmed and music started. It was already time for the dance presentation. Each pair from the every theatre group emerged from their seats. Andrew stood up and made her way across the row. When he was at the aisle, he offered his hand to Emyli who was already waiting for him.

"You don't look too bad tonight," Andrew told her as they made their way to the stage. The two of them were to open the dance. The spotlight would be theirs for about twenty seconds until another pair joins.

"I hope so," she said, keeping her eyes on floor, worried that she would trip even though her shoes only had half an inch of heels. "Or the girls will flame me for being paired with you."

Andrew frowned at Emyli being her usual self-critic.

"You wore the dress I wanted for you," he uttered. They were halfway to the stage. "I would have taken you out tonight for this ball. I guess my life was spared thanks to your android." That wasn't what Andrew wanted to say. But he couldn't say what he actually felt for Emyli. It's just not him.

"Yeah, Kevin would have killed me if you die of boredom because of me."

They reached the stage, up and center. A spotlight lit up and all eyes were on them. Andrew and Emyli stood facing each other

"I hope I won't forget the steps," Emyli whispered.

"I won't let you," Andrew assured her. "Just look at me."

And she did.

* * *

Daryl watched the two walked to the stage with a scowl on his face. He didn't even notice that the girls had been looking, stealing glances at him. He wanted to see Emyli dance again but his anger stirred as he thought about her dancing with that Andrew dude.

The music picked up and the pair started moving. It started slow. Daryl approved that they didn't hold hands. They were dancing side by side but separately only getting close to each other from time to time, touching hands and shoulders for just a second or two. He hated to admit it but the punk could really work the floor—and the audience. He danced with an arrogant swagger, an air of superiority. Emyli's graceful movements on the other hand, provided them a good chemistry. But as it went on, it became apparent that the punk was on a different league; Emyli was just not on the same level with him.

Daryl began to worry as Emyli started to fall behind. But Andrew seemed to notice it too. He changed his pace and matched Emyli's. He came closer to her and pulled her by the waist. Daryl balled his hands to a fist. The pair was standing chest to chest. Andrew seemed to have whispered something and when he let go of Emyli, she danced on the center with her fluid and complex movements—while Andrew performed with simple steps a few feet behind her.

He wanted her to shine, Daryl thought. He covered for her and he let her dance in her own way.

After a few seconds, the pair from other theatre groups joined the performance one-by-one. It ended with a big applause from the audience. Andrew and Emyli made their way back to their seats.

"I didn't know you could dance!" San-San exclaimed. She was the one occupying the seat by the aisle, beside Emyli.

"I couldn't," Emyli said disappointingly. "Good thing Andrew saved me."

Emyli took her seat between San-San and Daryl. Andrew hunched by San-San and said something to her in a low voice. "Sure, it's beside D, right?" she said. Andrew nodded and the girl stood up and walked across the row; then he sat beside Emyli.

Daryl scoffed, "You, stayin' there?" he called to him.

"Yeah," Andrew answered in an instant. "Do we have a problem?" He turned to Emyli. "The view's better here."

Emyli shrugged. "You sat at the farthest end. Any other seat is better."

Daryl let out an exasperated sigh. The dude's really getting to his nerves. He fished a handkerchief out and started wiping the sweat of Emyli's face.

"Thank you," she said, still catching her breath. She took the handkerchief from Daryl and dabbed it on her neck and shoulders. "I don't want to do that again," she said to no one in particular.

Daryl and Andrew answered at the same time:

"Nah, ye danced real fine."

"You were actually good."

Emyli blinked.

"I'm tired," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

The program went on with a short presentation from each of the theatre groups. They were merely halfway through when Daryl and Andrew confirmed that Emyli was sleeping.

"She lost too much sleep when she was working on everyone's clothes for tonight," Andrew whispered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He stared at Emyli with longing in his eyes.

"She lost sleep too when she was dancin' with ye," Daryl barked—as silently as he could.

The two men eyed each other dangerously again. But it was Andrew who first let go of the stare.

"Yeah, I guess I'm to blame, too."

Andrew started lifting the arm of the seat that separates Emyli from him. But Daryl was fast. He held the arm down with his palm.

"Ye danced with 'er an' ya'r sittin' next to 'er," Daryl sneered. "That's as close as ya'll get. This one's my woman." Daryl lifted the arm of the seat between him and Emyli. Then he put an arm around her waist and put her head on his shoulder.

Andrew threw Daryl a murderous look but tried to control his temper. He returned his eyes to the performance on stage.

When all theatre groups were done performing, the next part of the programme was the annual recognition of groups and individuals for their contribution to the theatre arts: the awarding.

Dary and Andrew were able to co-exist in mutual silence as Emyli slept peacefully. Awards were handed over; most winners came from bigger theaters: Best Director, Actor and Actress, Play of the Year, etc. Andrew occasionally broke the silence whenever he had an opinion about the winner. "Lea's so much better that that twig," he complained when a certain Mara Fisher won the award for the Best Dramatic Dance Performance of the Year.

Andrew sat at the end of his seat when the next award to be given was named: Best Costume Design. Daryl suddenly looked up and couldn't explain why he started feeling nervous.

"And the award for Best Costume Design goes to…the Waterville Opera House for _Red Masquerade_!"

Their group erupted in wild cheering and screams.

"Tha's her!" Daryl said, his heart swelling; he was proud of her. "Should we wake her up?!"

"Hell yeah!" Andrew exclaimed; he was all smiles. "Emyli!"

But Waterville's Director, Kevin Hustler, was already walking the aisle. Applause was clapped and Kevin had climbed the stage. Daryl and Andrew fell back on their seats as Emyli stirred but still unconscious.

"Waterville almost never won any awards," Andrew whispered. "I think this is the first in what…three years? And even before, we only won mundane awards."

"Tha's why he's takin' it," Daryl said.

"That's why he's taking it," Andrew repeated; Daryl saw him clenching his fists.

After the speech was delivered, the next award was named: Best Fight Choreography.

"And the award goes…once more to Waterville Opera House for _Helen_!"

The Waterville theatre shouted and cheered again, most were on their feet clapping and whistling.

"I'll get this one." Daryl heard Andrew said. He didn't look happy at all. There was a serious, all-business look on his face when he turned to Daryl. "Please wake her up," he said, "she deserves to be recognized."

For a second, the two men looked firmly at each other, not out of hate this time. Daryl nodded. Andrew walked and claimed his award.

"Thank you," Andrew said once the applause subsided. "I hope these two consecutive awards get us a more decent seat next year." He pointed at the group's direction. "Anyway, I won't speak much for myself. _Helen _was about a war and I created a hell of a fight scene for it—which I tremendously enjoyed because people were very enthusiastic to learn how to properly hurt each other." Soft laughter from the audience. "I also won't bore you with a long list of people I want to thank. Because there is only one person on my list.

"The award that preceded this one, the one that was accepted by our director. The award for Best Costume Design…that goes to Emyli Evans."

Daryl had managed to wake her but Emyli was still disoriented.

"Hey," she said softly upon seeing Daryl's face. "Did I miss anything?"

"She's the pretty girl beside the Daryl in suit," Andrew pointed to her direction. The heads of the audience turned to look at her. "She was introduced earlier as the thread-spinner," Andrew smiled, "actually, she doesn't spin anything. She does everything by hand." Whispers from the audience. "I know, it's silly. But I think that's the reason why these clothes look and feel as if they have a life of their own." Andrew looked at his avant-garde suit. "This one actually has more personality than me."

The audience laughed.

"So, thanks, Emyli. For clothing us."

People applauded once more, but now, to Emyli's direction.

Emyli just nodded to the audience with a confused look on her face. Then he looked at Daryl. "This is weird," she said.

"_You_ are weird," Daryl corrected. "They're clappin' for ye. Ye should be happy."

Andrew returned to his seat. He was purposely avoiding Emyli's eyes.

"Thank you," Emyli told Andrew. "But you didn't need to do that."

"Shut up," he mouthed not looking at the girl, "that's not for you to decide."

This should have angered Daryl, but it didn't. Somehow, he understood what Andrew was feeling. This was one of those moments that he didn't want people to know that he cared. There was no explanation for it; it's just a whole mess of conflicting feelings. It was also in that moment that Daryl acknowledged Andrew. Andrew didn't just simply like Emyli—he did love her.

So Daryl held on to Emyli. As if by doing it, he was also keeping her from being taken away.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The fight for a dance ensues.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

Ok, first of all, I'M SORRY for taking toooooooooooooo long to update. Some things happened here and there but hey, Daryl and Emyli are back, thank God! I hope you guys are still with us.

**Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend on Tumblr!**

URL is** android-daryl (then add .tumblr and .com *you know links don't work _here_; you can also view my profile for the proper link)  
**

I have posted some related pictures including Daryl's and Emyli's attire for the ball so do please check it out.

**On to acknowledgements:**

Thank you so much to these fantastic readers who **followed** this fic—I also hope to hear from you guys; _to those who didn't leave a review, you left me wondering what made you follow this fic so I hope you can leave a review next time):_

**CreepyDaisy, LadyInAzure, LadyTweed, Pok3monTrain3erBlu3, UnicornFlapsItsWings, okgurl87, wendigo616**

My gratitude to these awesome readers who put this fic on their **favourite **list _(same thing if you haven't left a review; please let me know what you liked in this fic ):_

**Pok3monTrain3erBlu3, UnicornFlapsItsWings, bluetard, darkdrag215, miscalculation**

And my love to these lovelies who left us a **review:**

**WayPastMyBedtime:** Aww, thank you so much for leaving me two messages for the last update. And I'm sorry for the super late new chapter. When I read your post, it actually fired me up to write. Haha, and I'm glad stoic Emyli can make you laugh. She's really a weird one—and it's super that you find it cute. Anyway, Emyli's 23

**Pok3monTrain3erBlu3**: Yay! Nice to see your post here! I'm glad you also liked this fic

**alchemy's homunculi**: It's always nice seeing the alert for your review! Haha!—about the androids broken into tiny little pieces. We'll find out soon what Daryl did to them *wink wink. Yey! I'm so happy you thought the last scene was sweet. I was smiles while writing it.

**Texas Bobcat:** Aww, I feel for you. It's been hell at work as well. Don't worry, Daryl and Emyli won't go away so take your time! But I'm really happy you were able to catch up and leave a review

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: **Yeah! Andrew is a whole lot better than Lee! But did you kind of feel Lee when Emyli had a short recall of what they used to be? Somehow he didn't feel _that_ bad either. Oh! And I wonder now how you feel about Andrew as he kinda hogged this chapter. But nothing beats jealous Daryl of course XP

**UnicornFlapsItsWings:** Hahaha, I'm thrilled that you find all scenes from the last chapter favourite-able And I also think Daryl and Emyli make a very awkwardly adorable couple.

**Goldenfightergirl: **Oh my, your review really made me laugh at thought of the girls lashing at Emyli because her Daryl broke all their Daryls. Hahaha. Hmm, let's see. I think Daryl knew the consequences if he had laid hands on the other androids. I think something else happened. We'll find out soon.

Yey! That's it. **Like always, please do let me know what you think by leaving a review.** I especially would like to get your reaction on Andrew, stepping up. **Is he now a worthy of becoming Daryl's rival?**

**Next Update: **next Saturday. Yey!


	10. Chapter 10 - Real

Thanks for viewing.** Please READ and REVIEW. **Thank you so much.

* * *

**DARYL, MY ARTIFICIAL BOYFRIEND**

A WALKING DEAD Fanfiction

* * *

**Previously: **Daryl and Emyli attended the ball. Andrew wanted to be Emyli's date and he couldn't believe it when she arrived with an android. Their theatre group won two awards and Andrew accepted his, thanking Emyli for her hard work.

* * *

Chapter 10: **Real**

* * *

Someone stood straight from hunching over the sink when Daryl opened the door.

"You?" Andrew was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in a comfort room," Daryl answered uninterestedly as he walked to the sink and mirror. "That clue enough?"

"Don't be smart with me." The spiky-haired guy took paper towel from the wall and began wiping his face. "I've never seen an android piss."

Daryl continued to ignore him and washed his hands. He could see through his peripherals that Andrew was observing him. "They're giving you a hard time, aren't they?" he spoke lacking a hint of sympathy as Daryl saw him turned and leaned by the lavatory. Andrew was done with his business here but he wasn't going anywhere.

"And Emyli suddenly has a lot of friends." It was then that Andrew sounded sad. He shook his head. "They never cared about her before." He looked at Daryl. "Not until now."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. He was not sure what Andrew wanted him to say or do. Almost all the girls from her theater converged toward Emyli when they were ushered to a huge chamber for dinner. Everyone was pretentiously friendly; congratulating Emyli and complimenting her gown half-heartedly and then rushing on to their questions about Daryl: Is your Daryl a new model? Did you have him reprogrammed or something? Does he have the...you know?

All the girls' eyes were on him. They were dissecting him with their stares and their excited smiles made Daryl even more uncomfortable. He was no more than an object to them. For the first time after their encounter with Emyli's blonde acquintance at the mall, Daryl felt that he was an android.

Emyli was just giving them yes and no answers; she was more interested in the dishes. Daryl, on the other hand, did not eat human food as it could lead to further questions or worse, suspicions-and he'd be damned if he would eat the android food. He was slighty comforted by the warmth coming from Emyli's shoulder and bared back as he sat so close to her, wary that the girls would touch and pinch him.

"I'll just go get some air," Daryl had whispered to Emyli to excuse himself when the staring and giggling became too much to bear. ("Aww...isn't he a darling?") After Emyli ensured that he had the Mapper with him, Daryl made his way to the comfort room.

"Here," Andrew handed paper towel to Daryl as he rose from the sink, his face dripping with water. Daryl took it; he could still feel Andrew's eyes on him.

"Not very busy, are ye?" Daryl remarked as he dried his face with the towel.

Andrew shrugged. "I just escaped from a bunch of news writers," he said. Then after a few seconds: "You're going out already?"

"Yeah, am done 'ere." He definitely had no intention of staying there with him.

There was a change in mood when Daryl stepped out of the comfort room. Everyone was on their feet, chatting; while the tables and chairs moved themselves to the sides. He stopped on his spot as he couldn't see the table where Emyli was. He could see across but it was already bare, occupied by standing people who didn't look familiar. And the women nearby started pointing and whispering, looking at him.

"C'mon, this way."

Daryl turned and saw Andrew stride to the opposite direction. After a brief moment of uncertainty, he followed him.

"Can't see Emyli," Daryl said as Andrew paved their way through the sea of people.

"I know where she is," he answered without a hint of doubt. "Cocktail bar. Probably on to her fourth or fifth drink." Andrew looked back and saw Daryl with narrowed eyes. "She won't stop until there are salt and lemon nearby."

Daryl saw that they were heading for the side exit. "Where are we goin'?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

Andrew stopped in front of the doorway. "The bar is there," he pointed to the opposite direction. "We'll go out so we can go around to the other side." He sneered at Daryl. "Unless you want to get swarmed by your fangirls." He went ahead without waiting for an answer.

The two men walked in front of the building. Once outside, their steps became more relaxed.

"She once told me that she used to do someone else's homework so she could attend parties," Daryl thought aloud. "Cause she was after the drinks."

Andrew chuckled heartily, still walking ahead Daryl. "Yeah. That would be her."

"An' someone told me she doesn't eat anything bland."

"Whoever that someone is," Andrew looked back to Daryl, "it's someone who cares for her."

Daryl unconsciously made a disgusted face. "Why'd ye say that?"

"Who else would notice that unless it's someone who had cared to look at Emyli," he explained simply.

"Well, it was a jackass she used to go out with," Daryl said, furious.

It was Andrew's turn to pause and ponder. "I didn't know that," he muttered, then slowly looked ahead and started to walk on. "The Ice Queen, going out with a guy. The Ice Queen getting an android boyfriend." He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed as if in resignation. "I never expected that."

A few seconds of silence, and then, "I've been looking at her for almost three years now," Andrew continued in a low voice. He scoffed rather sadly. "Long enough to know that she'll die of kidney failure due to her excessive intake of salt and other salty food."

Daryl contemplated if he should tell him how he learned that salt was Emyli's favorite seasoning-that she told him that when she was on top of him, after she semi-consciously dabbed her tongue on the skin of his neck-but he thought better of it and instead, he said: "If ye like 'er that much, why haven't ye told 'er?"

"Like her?" Andrew repeated. He stopped on his track. "I don't like her," he told Daryl. "She's plain and boring. She doesn't even smile. She is quite pretty but if I'm gonna like someone, there's a lot who are more beautiful-even with a sunny personality."

They stopped right there with Daryl glaring at Andrew-until the latter reached for his pocket and lighted a cigarette. "It's something more than like," he continued. I'm..." he groped for words, "drawn to her." He sipped on the stick and let the smoke out. "And I care for her. And I don't need a reason why."

Daryl nodded, then motioned for the cigarette. "Smoking android. Are you for real?" Andrew handed light and a stick to him, unsure if it was okay.

"Perks of bein' a new model or somethin'," Daryl mouthed. "So why haven't ye told 'er?" he repeated as he lighted the cigarette between his lips.

It took a while before Andrew replied; both he and Daryl focused on the smoke they breathed. "Even if I told her, she would just shrug it off," he finally said. "I always thought that no one could possibly own her." He looked at Daryl with sad, angry eyes. "I think she's one of those old souls who had lived so many lives that they already find this world dreary. Too wise to completely allow love in their lives."

"Fuck that," Daryl sneered. "Ye should be the scriptwriter."

Andrew ignored his comment and threw the butt of cigarette to the trash can. "How fast does an android run?" he asked him out of the blue.

"Dunno," Daryl mumbled, eying Andrew's mischievous smirk suspiciously.

The two men stared at each other. "I was planning on sneaking behind your back and putting you in hibernate mode so Emyli could dance with me alone," Andrew revealed. "But I told myself that it wouldn't be noble. So I'll just…."

Andrew broke into a run.

The punk was fast. Daryl cursed and followed suit. Lucky you, I don't have my crossbow, he thought.

* * *

"I told you not to drink too much," I tell Lea as I rub her back.

We are sitting on one of the benches in the stadium's back garden. Lea's beside me, feeling nauseous. Her head rests on Glenn's stomach as he stands in front of her with his arm wrapped around Lea's shoulder and back.

"But I was just keeping up with you," Lea complains.

"But Emyli can take care of herself," Glenn remarks. He looks at me with his warm smile. "You should go back inside, Emyli," he says. "you're missing the dance. You can leave Lea with me."

I stare at his clean and bright face.

Daryl didn't believe me when I told him nothing will change when my Glenn arrives. Now I wonder what will really happen. I know I will still help Daryl get his memory back and return him to his rightful owner. But I made a deal with him so he could be my date for this ball. Now that his end of the bargain is nearly done, he can stop pretending he's my boyfriend. He can transfer to the other vacant room if he wants to. And I should start looking forward my Glenn's arrival.

I wonder how things will turn out, once I have the android I chose. I wonder if he'll give me the same feelings as what Daryl has been giving me.

"It's okay," I tell Glenn. "I think I've danced enough earlier. And Daryl has his Mapper. He'll be able to find me."

I stand to tie Lea's red hair away from her face so she can breathe easier.

"Emyli…" Lea whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have an android lover?"

I answer her in an instant: "Because of you, Glenn and Andrew."

Us? How come?" she suddenly stirs.

I comb her hair with my fingers. "You probably already know that the Daryl androids live in the closet where I work whenever they're not with their owners." Lea nods. "I actually thought every android's like him. Rude and rough and always angry. But then…" I look at Glenn also looking at me and anticipating my next words. I look away and whisper to Lea. "I thought Glenn was really nice," I stand straight and pull the ribbon holding my hair, "and Andrew told me to go to the ball with someone."

Lea groans and puts her palm on her face. "So it's that guy's fault."

"Well, I've attended the ball twice already," I say as I tie her hair with the ribbon. "Both times I came alone. I thought it would be good if I go with someone this year."

"And how's it been?" Glenn inquires.

I bite my lip as I think about how the night has been so far. "I…don't know. I've been sleeping after Andrew and I danced. But the drinks are great."

"Emyli…" Lea takes my hand. Good thing her hair has been securely tied already. "You should live your life."

I blink. "I am," I tell her. I go back to my seat beside her. "I'm happy that I got myself a boyfriend." And it is true. "He may be far from the perfect boyfriend that I want him to be because of his stubbornness and facial hair but…I think Daryl has made my life a little happier."

Lea smiles and it lights up her face. "I never heard you talk this way before," she says. "You do look happier. Without the smile."

I shrug.

"What's your plan for him?" Lea asks.

"For Daryl?" She nods. "What do you mean?"

"You're not considering him to be your lifetime partner, are you?" she says with an unsure look. I just stare at her. I actually haven't looked that far ahead. Lea turns to Glenn. "Glenn knows I'll eventually go out with someone. I mean…someone real."

I look at Glenn, worried at how he will be taking Lea's words. I'm surprised to see him still smiling—although it isn't a happy one.

Lea takes my hand again, this time, both of them and places them on her lap. "Emyli, these androids are cool. They're nice and charming. But the real thing…" she pauses and chuckles to herself as if she's remembering a good memory, "…is so much better than this."

I shake my head. "Daryl feels real to me—"

"Think about this," Lea insists, "someone who loves you and cares for you, not because he is programmed to do that. Someone who gets hurt when you are in pain. Someone who you can truly share happiness with. Instead of just deriving it from them."

I nod. "And someone who can pay for their own meal when you go out."

Lea suddenly laughs, breaking her serious tone. But then she has to mind her head as it seems to ache again.

"Yeah, that'll be wonderful," I tell her as I take my hands from her. "But I doubt someone would want to stay with me for a long time other than these androids."

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Emyli," Lea says as if she knows something I don't.

* * *

Both men were panting when they reached the cocktail bar. Andrew was disappointed to discover that Daryl ran so fast they almost collided on the doorway and Daryl was relieved his side did not split in half again.

The chamber was already dark when they arrived. People were already dancing in the middle to the tune of a lively music. Daryl was actually relieved when they couldn't find Emyli; he sure wanted to beat Andrew to her but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to take Emyli for a dance.

Andrew reminded Daryl that he had the Mapper. Using it, they tracked Emyli. They immediately went to the back garden and spotted her with Lea and Glenn.

What Daryl first noticed was Emyli's hair; now free and veiling the sides of her face like the usual. She seemed to be chatting with Glenn who sat between her and Lea (who looked unconscious, leaning on Glenn's shoulder). Emyli stood up at the sight of them.

"What happened to her?" asked Andrew, looking at Lea.

"She drank too much," Glenn answered. "She thought she could keep up with Emyli."

Daryl looked at Emyli and she just shrugged.

Andrew held his breath and said: "I hope she didn't break any expensive wine."

"Only one bottle and half-dozen glasses," Glenn answered.

Andrew sighed. "We're taking her home," he announced exasperatedly. He picked Lea up from the bench and carried her. "You might want to take Emyli inside," he told Daryl before walking past him, "dance with her."

Daryl glanced at Emyli's blank expression, then at Andrew's bitter face. "Nah, think she's tired already."

Andrew sneered and shook his head. "Fine. A truce then." He walked on and Glenn and Emyli exchanged good-bye waves.

"Let's go home," Daryl snatched Emyli's hand and pulled her to a walk.

"You're getting better at reading my mind," Emyli said, yawning.

"Yeah? Ye should learn from me."

The couple made their way to the parking lot. Daryl had to put the seatbelt on Emyli as she closed her eyes the second she hit the seat.

It was a short ride, less than an hour actually. Daryl parked the car inside the garage. He was about to get out when the sight of Emyli sleeping peacefully caught his attention. He relaxed back to his seat and looked at the girl.

She was lying sideways, facing him. Daryl reached for her with his hand. He ran his palm to her hair. Was it really hard to like this girl? He was trying to put the thought that this girl saved him out of his mind. What would he think of her if he just simply saw her in a mall or walking on a common street?

Sad was the first word that came to his mind. So young and so sad. And then he would probably shift his eyes and walk on.

Daryl withdrew his hand feeling guilty. He would have walked on…while Andrew had looked at this girl for almost three years.

Emyli stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't move much afterwards; she just looked back at Daryl who was still deep in thought, studying her.

"Did you know?" Emyli suddenly asked, slowly and in whisper as if she was still dreaming. "That when you're angry. When you observe. When you stare…." The girl raised her hand across Daryl's face and touched his eyebrow with her index finger. Her touch was icy but Daryl let her. "You don't narrow your eyes by pulling your brows together."

Daryl surmised that he was looking at Emyli's semi-conscious self.

"No?" Daryl said with his raspy voice. He felt her finger traced his brow.

Emyli took her hand away and stared back at him.

"No," she replied. She raised both of her hands and carefully placed two fingers on each of Daryl's cheeks. "You do this instead." She pushed the apples of his cheeks upwards.

The muscles in Daryl's cheeks tensed as if confirming what Emyli said. She pulled her hands away and stared at the redneck's face. Daryl bowed his head to hide from her...and smiled to himself. He fully understood Andrew, then. Why he was drawn to this girl.

Because it would take more than a little while to get accustomed to this seemingly cold and boring girl. It'd take longer, closer look for someone to understand her strange appeal.

For Daryl, he saw it when Emyli soaked her white shirt in the rain and when he saw her dance for the first time. He didn't know what Andrew saw but for Daryl it was Emyli's innocence and grace. And he needed to be this near to her—at her arms' reach—to realize that he had been snared and there was nothing else he'd like to do but solve the mystery of her unsmiling face.

"Breathe," Daryl ordered her. Emyli gave him a dazed look but she did inhale.

It was when she closed her eyes that Daryl reached for her and covered Emyli's lips with his. She smelled and tasted of lemon and margarita. He held her by her waist as he pushed on, exploring the crevices of her mouth. He could feel Emyli's lips move beneath his but only slowly and definitely unsure. Daryl was about to slide his tongue in when Emyli's face fell on his shoulder.

"Good lord, woman," Daryl muttered unbelievingly. "Ye always sleep through the good parts."

He took her by the shoulders and gently leaned her back on the seat. Daryl got out of the car and went to the other side. He picked Emyli up and carried her to their room.

Later that night, when Daryl was lying on his mattress with his eyes closed (but actually still quite awake because he was hungry), he felt cold fingers pressing his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Emyli still on her bed but with her hand dangling from it.

"What are ye doin'?" he asked her after she let go of his lips.

"I dreamt that you kiss me," she whispered.

Daryl put his arms, crossed, behind his head and looked up at Emyli. "Really? How was it?"

She pursed her lips and Daryl took it as a shrug. "It was wonderful."

It took Daryl a while to process what Emyli said; not because she said it so casually—he's used to that now—but because he was expecting her to use a different, more neutral word like fine or okay.

He just stared at her for a couple of seconds, then laughed. He was happy she felt that way.

"But Lea told me the real thing is so much better."

That, registered quite quickly and it made Daryl frown in an instant.

She was heartless like that and she didn't even know it.

"What d'ye mean by that?" Daryl growled stirring from his mattress so he could see Emyli better. She was lying on her back, staring straight at the ceiling.

"A real person," she whispered. "With real feelings. Someone who loves you without having been programmed to."

"Someone who ain't an android," Daryl muttered.

"Yes." Emyli turned to her side to look at Daryl lying below her bed. "I know the ball has ended and your end of the deal is done."

Daryl averted her eyes, trying to control his temper. "Didn't do much, actually."

"We'll help each other." She sounded more enthusiastic than ever-her tone was still flat but there was urgency and firmness that in Emyli's case, spelled excitement. "I'll help you get back your memory back. And you will help me, right?"

Daryl had no idea what she was talking about. But he didn't have the drive to ask; he didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"Fine," he said then turned to his side so his back was on Emyli. He pulled his sheet to cover his bare chest. "Ye sleep now."

"Thank you," he heard her say.

Daryl took a quick glance back at Emyli after a couple of minutes. He saw her sleeping again already, still in her blue dress.

"I'm real, silly," he mumbled under his breath before he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Daryl and Emyli become friends with benefits.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:**

If this chapter feels anti-climactic, it's because it is. This one marks the end of the first arc of this fic.

On the next arc, expect things to get more complicated—and a hell lot crazier. Expect the blonde girl Daryl and Emyli met in the mall to return…and stay. Expect Lee to meddle with Daryl's business and expect fan girls to flame Emyli. Expect the beach (Daryl in trunks, anyone?).

And yes, I'm so sorry for the late update * OTL

On to acknowledgements:

You guys make me so happy.

Thank you so much for **following **this fic:

**Mel2121****, ****abbynormal420****, ****vicky7389****, ****x-shmanda-x**

And my gratitude to these readers as well who put _Daryl, My Artificial Boyfriend_ on their **favourite** list:

**TheBoyWithTheSnares****, ****abbynormal420****, ****ashleywhitener**

And the biggest THANKS go to the awesome readers who left **REVIEWS**. Thank you so much. These messages/comments really are the things that keep me going

**Goldenfightergirl****:** Haha! Don't we all? But I actually prefer a Daryl than a Norman. Norman is too much of a social butterfly for my very possessive personality.

**alchemy's homunculi**: Oh my, your comment about Kate's apology and Andrew and Daryl comparison made me laugh. Haha! But I think Andrew has his own charms. And Kate…well, let's just say we don't know what really happened with her and Lee. But no matter what it is, SHE IS INDEED A HORRIBLE SISTER! LOL

** FuchsiaGrasshopper: **Aww, thank you so much, at least someone else other than me likes Andrew—but of course we're still Daryl girls through and through!

**LadyTweed:** Yay! Thank you so much. Your review has made me very happy. And I'm really glad you liked Daryl in this setting. I was nervous at first that it might be too weird. But I thought Daryl needed a break from all those walkers. :)

**abbynormal420:** Yey for a closet full of Daryls! Haha. Us and our imagination :) Thanks for the review :)

**TheBoyWithTheSnares:** Yes! We all want a Daryl on our doorsteps! Hihi. Yay! For Absolute Boyfriend! I haven't and will not read it yet so I won't get distracted with my own android story. Haha. But I believe it would be a wonderful, exciting and funny read. Thank you so much for your review! I'm happy you found this story sweet and different because I was aiming for that.

Ok, for the next update…I won't make any promises I can't keep anymore so I'll leave it as "to be announced". Sorry about that. But please don't keep that from you leaving a message/review. **REVIEWS do fire me up, and makes me write faster!** *wink wink

**P.S:** And please visit us on Tumblr! I'll be updating new pic/s every update :)

**android-daryl .tumblr .com**

And yes, I'm still working on** _Walk with Me_**'s next chapter; OTL for the super late update.


End file.
